


Edge of Seventeen. Larry AU.

by LateNightTales



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, And he seems exotic with his tan skin, And his birth day isn't feb anymore, And tiny, But he's on the edge, But like super sexy, But no one cares or hates, Cuz this is my story, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Harry is actually 17, Louis in Panties, Louis kind of dresses like a girl, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Smut, So it can go with the story, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, Zouis is only for a few, and the 2012 louis, basically louis is a hot dilf, bottom!Louis, but please guys?, forever young, harry tops, high school larry, larry au, louis is 31, louis is so cute, makes no sense I know, or something like that, picture the 2013 harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightTales/pseuds/LateNightTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson recently moves to the neighborhood. Sun kissed, high cheekbones, blue eyed, pouty lips. The 31 yearl old becomes a hot topic to the gossiping around when he arrives on his own to the most expensive and big house in California.</p><p>Harry Styles is a 17 year clumsy high school boy, who is dared to break into Mr. Tomlinson's house, when he's caugh, his embarrassed mother orders him to spend the summer helping Louis with the moving and other stuff around. Pretty soon he realized that Mr. Tomlinson would become the principal character to his wet dreams, and fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>NO TRANSLATIONS ALLOWED. NO TRADUCCIONES PERMITIDAS. NÃO É PERMITIDO TRADUÇÕES.AUCUNE TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE</p><p> </p><p>Age is just a number, right?</p><p>"He was no more than a baby, then..."</p><p>Top!harry Bottom!Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever Young.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi! 
> 
> First of all, I'd like to say that my first language is not English, so don't judge, please.
> 
> I do not own One Direction.
> 
> The plot is completely my idea, don't copy or steal.
> 
>  
> 
> In this story you'll find:
> 
> ºBoyxboy (which basically means gay)
> 
> ºA bit of crossdressing
> 
> ºUnderage Relationships (Just for a tiny bit*)
> 
> ºSmut (not very good, but eventually it will come)
> 
> ºMentions of Mpreg (male pregnancy)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY, NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ THIS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. WON'T STAND ANY HATE COMMENTS.

_April 1992_

It all started back when Louis was... seventeen. Louis, the highschool sweetheart met the most misterious and dangerous guy. Louis was a junior, and _his_ name was Toby, a high school drop out who would often hang around the school's parking lot.

Their eyes met for the first time after a football game, Louis' boyfriend, Andrew was the quarterback, and Louis the perfect cheer captain. Cliché. Louis walked out with his friends after the game carrying his bag, and Toby was standing there, with a cigarette on his mouth and holding the lighter with his left hand. The bunch of girls giggled, and Louis blushed. Toby directed his gaze to the group and stared into the gorgeous blue eyes. He walked over to them, and Louis turned his gaze down to the ground when he saw the boy approach.

_"Hey babe."_

...

They sort of ran away together. After dumping Andrew, skipping Spring Dance, and losing his virginity to Toby, and big fighting with his parents, and a bunch of bad decisions, Louis packed his bag and at four a.m. he was riding the back of Toby's motorcycle. Road to ruin.

 

 

 

_April 1994_

Louis sat down and sighed. He knew he had messed up. With just a few bills on his pocket, stolen from Toby's wallet he swallowed the lump on his throat and ordered a cup of coffee. The constant noise of the cars annoyed him and he looked into his bag for his pack of cigarettes. It wasn't long until he gave up looking for his _Camel Blue._ He sipped his coffee and looked around, so far he was sure that Toby was still passed out on the living room. He bit his lip and stared at the long road from the big window. He was far, pretty far, he knew that because of the cheap clock on the rather _kitsch-y_ restaurant.

...

He had no idea how he did it, but he found himself serving coffee to trailer drivers and couples on summer road trips. He crashed his first night there with another waitress and soon they became friends.

It was two months later, the sun was very hot. Not long before he settled he found out he was a few miles from Cali. On Sundays Louis and his new friends would drive down the road for a little and go shopping once they were in the city. He would spend his nights gossiping and laughing with the girls after closing the restaurant. Drinking stolen beer and saving up money. 

It wasn't a surprise to Louis after a while to receive stares and whistles every night from truck drivers and bikers. His skirt was a little short on the back, and the apron wouldn't help. But believe it or not, Louis was still shy, funny, bright, beautiful, that kind of beauty that screams innocence. Yeah, innocent and still pretty naive, a little afraid, but oh so brave, and wouldn't miss the chance to jump, to yell back, to leave, to be free, to fight. 

 

He rolled his eyes.

And then a pretty, expensive looking car parked outside and two tall and refined men walked in. They were both wearing suits, and looked a little exhausted. One of them was definitely looking at him. And Louis almost spilled the coffee.

The man presented himself as Zayn once the restaurant was empty except for Zayn and the waitresses. His friend nowhere to be seen. 

"You are such a pretty boy." Zayn whispered. "Mind joining me tomorrow afternoon? Gonna be in California for the weekend, business, you know. And I don't know, but after your shift I could drive back here..."

Louis said no.

And when Zayn still came back the other night, Louis said no. After four nights Louis finally asked. 

"Ain't you gonna leave? like... ever?" Louis raised a brow.

"One date."

Louis said yes.

Louis said yes when Zayn asked him to stay for the night. 'No sex involved', warned Louis. Zayn was a 32 business man, he lived in San Francisco and he was leaving next Sunday. And Louis said yes when Zayn asked him to come with him.

Louis would dress expensive Chanel, and Dior. He would drink wine and wear pretty yoga pants around the house. He was still a kid, and Zayn couldn't really understand that he was acting his age. Zayn's apartment was big and bright. On the rich side of town. Louis drove a chevy malibú and wanted to see life.

He stayed with Zayn for a year... and then two. When he met Zayn's parents they looked surprised to find such a young sporting a diamond ring on his left hand.

Engaged. 

Louis and Zayn got married when the summer ended. Zayn looked happy, and his family pretended to be happy for him. Louis fed Zayn of their delicious gourmet cake, kissing him in between bites and giggling. Zayn's family would comment on about Louis' clothing, Louis' "intentions", would call him gold digger and roll their eyes every time Louis would walk by.

A year after they got married, they had a big fight. Zayn brought out Louis' actions, claiming they were childish and vain. He yelled about the money and stormed out. They figured it out and lived through that and most of their fights. Until Louis felt pregnant. He had no idea, neither did Zayn. Then another fight came. But this one had a different ending, Zayn came home drunk and Louis decided to bring up that Zayn's mother called, Louis was so annoyed and rolled his eyes trying to explain Zayn that she didn't liked him. Zayn got angry. Both of them yelling louder and louder. 

But then it got too scary for Louis and he started backing off. Zayn was extremely angry and drunk. One slap. Louis yells "how dare you, this is the last time you ever touch me like that aga-" but then Zayn pushes him. Louis turns around and Zayn pushes him again, harder. Making the petite boy hit himself with the kitchen counter and then falling to the ground, landing on his stomach. Zayn panics when he sees blood and rushes into the hospital with Louis.

Two months, possibly a boy. Aborted. And the chances that Louis would ever concieve another baby were low, very low. That's when they grew apart. Louis barely spoke to Zayn. He would still assist to some business diners with the older man, but they wouldn't touch and Louis wouldn't look at Zayn. He couldn't. 

And Zayn felt terrible, and hated himself. Over and over, he tried to apologize, he was so very sorry. When he apologized, Louis asked for the divorce. 

It was the perfect moment for Zayn's mother to come and visit. When Zayn informed his mother the terrible news she rolled her eyes. "I always knew he wanted the money. The pretty face is just an excuse."

"It was my fault, mom." Zayn admitted.

"Of course he would make you believe that..."

"He was pregnant and I pushed him. Then I... I don't know. I saw blood, and- I-I, I don't know, mom." Zayn cried.  

...

 

Louis was almost done packing when Zayn walked in. Zayn just stood there, watching Louis empty his drawers. 

"Why?" Zayn whispered. Louis dropped his panties and socks to his case and meet Zayn's eyes with a sad smile. He walked until he was standing just a step away from his soon to be ex-husband and took a hold of Zayn's bigger hands on his small dainity ones.

"People like the family you come from would never look at me without thinking I'm fishing something the minute I decided I wanted to be with you. They don't because they are a little conservative, and the age difference seems scary to them. And most of the people who live here. You know my story so far, and yet you fell in love with me. Yet, you looked at me once, then twice and over and over without any judging". Louis let out a sob, " But I think they're right. I didn't wanted to let them win, but look at us. A child, Zayn. Really? You can barely look after me, and me... I can't even take care of myself, that was a hard slap of reality to my face." Louis wiped his tears and then proceed to wipe Zayn's. The he looked down at his hand, and took off his diamond ring, he grabbed Zayn's hand and placed it on his palm.

Louis bit his lip to try to hold the tears and packed.

He got two millions after the divorce and the NY apartment.

 

 

_May 1998_

Louis hesitantly moved into the NY apartment, Zayn reassured him, and said it was totally fine, and Louis could feel Zayn's mother eyes on him , probably cursing him. 

Louis decided to finish highschool, online schooling. It was okay, he got a job at a book store and learned to live by himself, it was a bit hard at the start, there were no maids or personal chefs. And NY was much more crowded than San Francisco. The apartment was in a definitely good expensive zone, and that made him feel bad. Louis knew he wanted to live. 

He sold the apartmet and headed to Las Vegas. What for? He had no clue, the minute he stepped on the casino and the bright lights hit him, he gulped. Innocent, beautiful, rich, naive, young, brave Louis.

He walks in and goes staright to the bar, and immeditaly he gets the attention of a thousand boys. He acts a bit flirty, won't take drinks from any of them, 'cause really, they could be weirdos or creeps and he's not willing to find out. Eventually he leaves the casino and find a hotel room.

He assists to different casinos for the rest of the week, until he bumps into Alejandro. Alejandro is the exotic handsome guy. Photographer. And he is instantly captivated by Louis' beauty. Alejandro approaches Louis carefully and tries to seduce him. Louis is was too smart to fall in his game.

After a day or so, Louis accepts one drink. And they sleep together.

 

Turns out Alejandro owns a condo a little away from the Vegas attractions. Louis falls asleep after the sex and he has the most perfect angel face Alejandro has ever seen. So carefully he snaps a few shots with his Nikon and sighs at the perfect picture.

They continue to go out, Louis practically living with him after a few weeks, They go out and fish for adventures, and Alejandro takes thousands of pictures of Louis. 

...

Alejandro gets a contract with a modeling agency. And the first thing he does is show his bosses Louis' pictures. Then he hurries to get home and starts packing like crazy. He turns to Louis.

"Baby, we're moving to London". Louis opens his big blue eyes. "You're a fucking model!" Alejandro proceeds to explain.

 

 

_July 2000_

For the next few years, Louis learns that he is not the only one in Alejandro's life. He knows. They fight. They never dated. Louis still works with him, even after Alejandro banged Louis' first friend in London. Louis becomes quite popular. He's everywhere, he does runways. Louis sits with challenging eyes for H&M, and bites his lip for Gucci. 

 

 

_January 2004_

Louis makes his own fortune. He sits one night in his apartment in Cabo and sips his wine trying to handle his crisis. He cries. Cries because of Toby. He cries because of Zayn, so much, and cries because of Alejandro, because of his lonely life. He feels sick and anxious. And sad, So sad.

Alejandro calls him one night and tells him he is too old, that they have been fantastic four years. And Louis chooses to announce his retirement. Alejandro doens't matter, it doesn't fucking matter to him if they think he is old. He still own a proper angel face. And goes four days out of seven to the gym to keep his fantastic body. He doesn't need them. He messed up. Where did his life go? How come a bad decision drove him there?

He's moving. He's gonna try to have a good life. 

It gets harder and harder. Just after he retired his sex video is out. Probably leaked by Alejandro himself. He cries a little.

 

 

_March 2005_

Louis tries to find a perfect place, he tries somewhere calm like Ohio. Doesn't work, he feels extra lonely.  It's a month when he receives a call. Zayn died, heart attack on a plane. 

Louis cries, truly cries and doesn't care if Zayn's family doesn't want him there. He assists the funeral and regrets every bad decision in his life but leaving Zayn. California brings him so many memories, back where the real adventure started. 

He goes back to his place in Ohio and packs. Makes a few calls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We're having new neighbors!" Anne walks out of the kitchen with a smile. "Harry go wash up, you're all sweaty from football practice and set the table, diner will be ready soon" Anne Styles says at last and turns to the stove.

Harry runs up stairs to his room and grins when he sees the moving truck down to the end of the street. 


	2. Edge of Seventeen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally moves in. It's officially summer and Harry seems captivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the place where they live in Cali, like it's a closed street, Idk how it's called but you know the street ends but it's like a circled street. Dunno how to describe it, like the rocker power neighborhood.

 

 

_(Louis' house on the pic)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They don't properly meet until the start of the summer._

Turns out that the moving truck only delivered some furniture, and that the new neighbors would arrive later, because of some business they we're closing or something like that. Rumors went off as soon as they saw all the fancy new furnishing. It was no surprise that everybody wanted to see who was moving in. The house at the end of the street was the most beautiful one, the biggest and the most expensive.

 

Buuuut....

 

Way before that, Harry lives a pretty normal life, his usual life. He flirts with the cheerleaders after his practice, hangs out with his friends.

Liam and Niall are Harry's two best mates, the three of them saved money for the last year and finally bought a car together. They fix it every friday on Liam's garage and Niall brings some beer that he stole from his stepdad.

Harry grins when he hears Niall on the phone, he's talking to his stepdad, he's making up some lame excuse and Harry is having a good laugh, and he carelessly sips the bottle of beer. They both make fun of Harry because he's still 17. 

Niall puts away his phone and takes off the oil stained shirt. "Let's go to a party!" the blond boy suggests. Liam gets out from where he's lying on the floor and grabs a cloth to wipe his forehead and hands. 

"Where." He breathes out as he stands up.

"Dunno, Stacey must be throwing one tonight. If not, there's gotta be someone. 's not like we're not invited," Niall shrugs and cocks his head in direction of Harry. "Lil' Haz over here 's the fucking football captain. Aaaaand we're also in the football team. We're like rockstars out there." 

"I'm up for it." Harry grins. And stands up from where he's sitting.

"Okay, let's go get cleaned up." Liam shrugs and heads to his room.

 

...

 

The party is okay, way too crowded for Harry's taste, but manages as soon as he gets his hand filled with two red cups. He spots Niall playing beer pong with a redhead, so he goes out to look for Liam. Tonight is really hot and he might actually go for a swim. Before he thinks twice he throws away his two cups and strips to his boxers before running into the pool. Everyone out there cheers for Harry.

Would something else matter?

A pretty brunette girl catches his eye and he swims over to her. 

"Hi" Harry shoots him a charming dimpled smile.

"Hi" she smiles shyly. It's not long after that when Harry has the girl cornered and they are making out furiously.  She tries to cup harry trhough his boxers, maybe get his cock out. But suddenly Harry stops and sort of smiles into her mouth as he removes her hand from his boxers.

"Sorry babe, not tonight." He whispers into her mouth and before the girl can do or say anything, Harry is already pushing himself up to get out of the pool. He grabs his shirt and puts it on not minding if it gets wet, then Harry turns to the girl and leans down in one knee.

"See this?" Harry yells over the music and lifts his hand up to her face to show her a golden ring. "That means I won't fuck around until I decide I've found someone. Cheesy, isn't it?" Harry winks at her before standing up, and walking away taking the rest of his clothes.

"Water good?" Harry hears Liam's voice on his back.

"Yeah." Harry smiles.

"And so was the chick." Liam laughs.

"Mh, don't know man..."

"Still with that purity ring or something? Get laid, it's highschool man. Next year we'll be seniors." Liam encourages.

"Says the guy who only had sex with his girlfriend after almost seven months of dating."

"Well I wasn't fooling around either."

"I just want to feel like I see a certain someone and I instantly say 'damn, I'd bang that over and over'." Harry laughs and steals Liam's cup, but gives it back as soon as it touches his lips.

"What's that?" Harry cringes.

"Water. Who's gonna drive your drunken asses back home, huh?"

                                                                                                         

 

...

 

And that replays over and over until their last Friday as Jr's. That hot summer afternoon, when Harry comes home from school, he notices the moving truck again, he stands there for a while but can't see anyone else but the moving guys, so he heads home.

He tosses his backpack to the ground and heads to the kitchen, he says hi to his mother who's on the phone. 

"I'm telling you, Karen they must be a lovely marriage, this a very homey neighbourhood..." Anne is talking on the phone probably about the new neighbors. Harry takes the milk out and drinks straight from the carton. 

"Harry, Jesus, I've told you a thousand times to stop doing that, 's gross. Gonna finish that?" Anne holds the phone to her chest to scold Harry and then she gets back to the phone. 

Harry says nothing and goes upstairs to his room, he quickly changes into his yellow swim shorts and decides to chill on his own pool for once. He's on vacation now, everything else can go to hell. He goes out and lays back, pulls out his phone and starts texting Niall.

"Don't get too comfy in there, we're gonna go and give our new neighbors a proper welcome before diner." Harry's mother yells from the kitchen window and Harry just gives her a thumbs up before pushing his sunglasses down and lying back with his hands linked behind his head.

Reluctantly, Harry stands up after twenty minutes when Anne calls him inside. Harry walks inside and grins at the sight of freshly baked cookies.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. those are for the new neighbors. Go put some clothes." 

So Harry sighs.

Ten minutes later Harry and his mother are walking to the end of the street, Harry carrying the basket full of cookies trying to steal one without his mother noticing.

"I can't believe that next year will be your last year of high school. You are so tall now, my baby." Anne rambles. "I remember when I came took you home from the hospital, you were such a cute chubby baby..."

"Mum" Harry rolls his eyes. 

"You are about to be eighteen. I can't belive it yet." Anne looks up as if she was remembering something.

"At least I'll be around more, wait until I go to college, so it's not that bad." But oh, Harry tries to take it back because he just made it worse. Of course, Anne gets all nostalgic.

 

 

And there it is. The house at the end of the street. Harry whistled at the sight, the pool is now filled to the brim and the garden looks terrific. Anne is also very impressed at she hopes she can make a new friend. They both stand on the doorway, Anne nervously rings the doorbell.

Anne can't help but wonder, is her new friend married to a CEO of sort some of company? With kids?, but Anne feels like she's projecting herself on what she whats to find, and Harry pictures someone like the other women who live here, they're in the suburbs, only boring people live here, only boring stuff happens. And when the most insignificant thing makes a small small difference, it  becomes fire. Everyone will know by the end of the day. For the exact same reason, when the door opens, both Anne and Harry are surprised. Can't move or talk.

There he is, impossibly beautiful. The sun kissed pretty little beauty. Big blue eyes, messy fringe. Pink pouty lips. Standing in the doorway wearing black leggins and a plain black shirt a little short, showing a bit of smooth tan skin. And a wine flannel shirt that was too big on him, Harry made sure to look at him from head to toe, smiling when he notices the small converse on his feet.

Anne is the first one to break the silence.

"Hi." Anne breathes out with a smile after a minute of silence.

"Hi." His voice is velvety raspy, does that even make sense? But then he smiles and small wrinkles appear in his eyes. 

"Um I'm Anne. Anne Styles and this is Harry, my son." Louis looks up at the 'Harry' boy. "It's so nice to see who finally moved in here."

Well isn't it awkward. Harry has been standing there, forgot how to breathe for a second.

"I'm- wow, well this is so nice. I'm Louis.  Louis Tomlinson."  Louis licks his lips and then he smiles.

"Louis." It's barely a whisper but Harry wanted to feel the name roll down his tongue.

"Uhm, moving must be overwhelming. We brought you a little welcome gift. I'm sure the family will enjoy." Anne elbows Harry. "Harry, the cookies."

"What?" Harry is pulled out of his trance. 

"The cookies, hand him the cookies." Anne mumbles.

 "This is so nice." Louis starts. "Thank you so much, but guess I'll enjoy them myself, It's just me in here."

"Oh, sorry don't wanna-"

"No, it's fine. Totally." reassures Louis.

"I just assumed that... well... you certainly look very young, and-"

"That tends to happen. It's fine. Don't worry." Louis seems totally cool and relaxed.

"I really want to invite you two in, but the house is such a mess, it makes me a little embarrassed." Louis admits shyly, looking down at his feet. "But tomorrow!" Louis is quick find a solution with bright excited eyes. "Why don't you come over for brunch." 

"Sure, my mother and I will be here." Harry is quick to answer. And his green eyes meet Louis' blue ones. 

"Alright, then." Louis says  breaking the eye contact. Louis shakes Anne's hand, and then Harry's. His hands are so much bigger that his small ones and they are a little rough, but yet so warm.

Anne smiles and turns around.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry says before he turns around and follows his mother.

 

 

.

.

Louis closes the door and walks to the studio, he closes his eyes and sighs as he pops a pill into his mouth and then he walks to the cabinet to pour himself some brandy.

 

 

.

.

As Harry and his mother make their way back to their house, Anne can't help but to start talking about him.

"I can't believe that he is living there on his own. He's like what? 25?"

"He hasn't done anything to you mom-"

"No, that's not what I meant, he is interesting. I mean that it's interesting. But I'm sure he looks a bit familiar."

"He's certainly... exotic."

"Yeah, I know. But there's something about him..."

 

They get into the house and Anne goes to her room as Harry throws himself on the living room.

 

_"I KNEW I HAD SEE HIM SOMEWHERE."_ is all Harry hears before his mom comes down holding a magazine.


	3. Mr. Tomlinson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with the movie The Graduate?  
> Just askin'... :)

 

 

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

_Coo, coo, ca-choo, Mr. Tomlinson._

 

Louis' place is stunning, somehow Louis managed to get the kitchen almost done. But there is a whole lot to unpack, install, to piece together etc. 

Louis welcomes Harry and Anne in a sunny day, he opens the door and greets them with a drink in his hand. 

"Welcome, come in, come in." Louis steps aside. "Sorry, I must host this in the backyard, 's the only place that looks presentable. Aside from all the gardening I need to work on, because it does not look any close to what I have in my head." Louis walks with them and slides open the glass door.

"Oh my god, it's so pretty. It reminds me of the first time I got to see the garden of our house when we moved." Anne says. 

The pools looks marvellous with all that shiny water, and the grass is so green. On the left you can spot a brand new glass table surrounded by bright white garden chairs, all under a creamy tent to protect from the sun.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about a green house, I don't know yet. A fountain over there... and I guess i'd like a couple of tress. Not really sure, but well I've got time to think..." Anne turns to admire the house, sure it is a beauty. Anne is fascinated, and so is Harry, but it doesn't seem to be for the same reason.

Harry whistles at the sight... of Mr. Tomlison... 's house. But he is looking right a Mr. Tomlinson when he picks up a tray with orange juice and walks over to Anne. Those shorts are doing a great job showing off those smooth and tan legs. When Louis hears the whistle he turns his head and looks over his shoulder at Harry, the tall lad walks towards them and without breaking the eye contact, he grabs a glass and brings it to his lips.

...

Later on the three of them are sitting, the table is filled with fresh fruit, juice, coffee and tea. Toast, butter, bacon and sausages, biscuits and all kinds of stuff. Louis is sitting his crossed legs, holding a cup of chamomile tea and smiling at Anne as she rants about her husband's trips.

"... he is in Tokio right now. He sort of wanted Harry and I to go spend the summer there, but there are so many things in here that I'm preparing, hosting, and you know. The thing is that we are a very close neighborhood, and since it's summer we organize all kinds of activities for weekends, Friday barbeques, brunches... I'm sure the girls will love you..." 

Harry rolls his eyes as he butters a piece of toast, by "girls" his mother means the other housewives with rich housbands that got nothing to do with their lives so they start all sorts of clubs and reunite for coffee every two days. All ready to put their noses where they don't belong.

Harry snaps out of his thoughts and he hears Mr. Tomlinson's laugh.

"I need to use the lady's room." 

"Oh yeah, right down the hall, just past the studio."

"Thank you. Why don't you tell Mr. Tomlinson here about your NYU plans." Anne winks at Louis as she stands up.

"Louis." Louis smiles at Harry.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asks.

"No need for the 'Mr.' thing," Louis laughs a little, "not used to it. I'm Louis." he admits.

Harry stays quiet and gulps as Louis stands up, shaking his hips a little as the walks to another small table that Harry noticed until then, he watches as Louis grabs a cut glass whiskey container and he is about to pour it into a glass when he does that thing again, that thing where he looks over his thin shoulder with those mocking eyes.

"Play any sports, Harry?" Louis raspy voice fills Harry's ears, and he feels blessed.

"I-uh. Um yes. Football."

"Really." Louis raises his brows in excitement as he goes back to his chair with the crystal glass on his right hand. "Which position?"

"Quarterback." Harry mutters, he can't stop looking at Louis' pink lips.

"That's great." Louis starts as he stares at the pool, his face is unreadable. "You know," he accommodates into his seat. "I used to date the quarterback, he was a senior and I was just a Jr. cheerleader." Louis laughs a little to himself, like there was something about all of his highschool life. Louis sips his drink and smiles at Harry.

"Got a girlfriend Harry?" Louis is looking at him. Oh, Gosh.

Harry just presses his lips in a tight smile and shakes his head. Louis giggles, he is about to say something to Harry, but in that moment Anne walks out with a bright smile and takes her seat again.

"I don't mean to intrude. I'm going to be completely honest, I know who you are. I've seen what I think it's your most recent thing...?" Anne laughs a little and Louis' blood turns cold.

Harry seems to notice how unconfortable Louis is and he shoots daggers to his mother.

"I knew I had seen you somewhere, and yesterday just when I walked back home I decided to relax a bit, grabbed the first magazine I could find, and there you are in Chanel swimsuits. Suddenly I notice I'm holding a last month Vogue and-" Louis visibly relaxes and takes a cookie to his lips.

"I got confused and walked into the studio, you have all those gorgeous pics and portraits..."

"That was one of my last photoshoots, and yeah you could say that's a part of my life... those things are nothing but memories now, I'm retired, came here to relax, and get back my accent." Louis smirks playfully at that last comment.

"Accent?" Harry jumps in.

"I'm american, but I lived for sometime in the UK, that's where my whole career started, and I just picked up a little accent." Louis confesses. And well, the tan glowing skin, the blue eyes and the English accent only makes him more exotic.

"How old were you when-"

"Yeah well, I'm considering applying to NYU, this next one is my last year of high school and well, my father went there and now he is the CEO of a car oil company." Harry speaks loudly, and Louis shoots him a thankful look. 

They hang out by the pool for a couple of hours and then Anne insists on a house tour.

"And for this room I'm planing to get a mirror walls, and turn it into my own gym. The machines are arriving sometime this week. As you can see, there is so much to do." Anne hums.This was the last room left to see for the Styles.

Louis walks in and opens the curtains, Harry notices how he stands on his tippy toes and how the kimono raises a bit, showing the back of those yummy thighs.

"My Gosh, look at the time." Anne is checking out her phone.

"My dad calls every day around this time." Harry clarifies, and Louis perfect lips turn into an 'o'. 

"I'm so so sorry, we have to go, but it was so lovely and you are such a cutie. You'll fit in just right, you are so invited to the the lunch Karen is having this Sunday. Everyone is going to be there, we can give you a nice welcome, and you can meet everyone. Karen and Linda open the big gate that separetes their backyards, so everyone can fit in, two pools, lots of tables. You'll see." Anne's eyes light up at the thought.

"Thank you, I'll be there." Louis is a bit overwhelmed at all Anne is describing, he's never been a big fan of crowds.

"Yeah, the house next to mine with the blue tiles." Anne explains. 

"Great, see you Sunday." Louis nods. They all walk to the door and Louis has a hard time trying to be calm, looks like he just got some sort of snoopy bff. 

 

...

 

 

_Louis is moaning, making high pitched noises. Mewling like a kitty and he hides his face on his neck. Louis is on top of him, wearing nothing but that kimono thing he was wearing at the brunch. Louis yells as he impales himself down Harry's cock and bounces up and down, pleasuring himself, scratching his  back..._

Harry wakes up from a nap, he's been sleeping since his mother left two hours ago. He wakes up with the biggest boner he's had in his whole life and wasted to time to get his hard dick out of his pants and strokes himself until he is coming, thinking about the pretty minx that Louis is.

 

 

 

...

Louis parks his his red mustang and runs to his house just to get out a minute later with a pink yoga mat. 

Niall opens his eyes widely before running to Harry's house, he opens the backayard door and runs to Harry. "Dude, your new neighbor drives a pretty mustang and he is quite twinky?" Niall sighs as he strips to his swim trunks. "Just saw him."

"Niall, everyone in here can afford a mustang." Liam walks out of the house with a bowl of crisps.

"Well since we don't have one, I guess I have every right to be marvelled by that." 

"Niall you were getting a car last year but your parents came home to you fucking a girl in the living room."

"We were not fucking, she was giving me a head." Niall smirks.

"Who did you invite?" Harry asks as he takes off his sunglasses.  Anne is gone with some friends, which is most of the woman in the neighborhood to a spa, she'll be back tomorrow morning, of course she had invited Louis but he had to decline since he had stuff to do, and there was Harry, with a perfect opportunity to throw a "small" party.

"The team and cheerleaders mostly."

"Fuck," Harry groans and runs ahand over his curls. "Tell me you didn't invite Ben."

"I send a group text." Niall squeals out when Harry has both of his hands gripping  his shoulders.

"Ben is in that group!" Harry yells. "Ben and all his fucking friends."

Liam just watches the scene, he knows. Everyone knows, Ben and his friends are terrible, they think they own the school, the parties, everyone. And Ben is a little jelous that Harry got picked to be the quarterback. So if he comes, he will definitely want to challenge Harry or anything.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Nial states and raises his hands up in defeat.

"Look, Harry, there is no guarantee that he will show up. 's not like every single jock and cheerleader come. Okay?" Liam tries to calm everything up.

...

And yeah, not only the team and popular crowd show up, a lot more people crash the party and they bring a ton of alcohol with them. 

Harry bites his lip when he notices the big crowd, but relief washes over him when Ben is nowhere to be seen. But oh sweet sanity only lasts for a second when he spots him coming inside wearing his swim trunks and a white tank top, a towel thrown over his shoulder and holding a six pack in each hand.

Harry turns around, ready to avoid him all fucking night.

"Oi! Styles!" Ben yells over the loud music.

"Hey Ben." Harry walks to him casually, "Gotta go get some ice, excuse me." Harry tries, but Ben doesn't really get it. 

"Just saw a pretty mustang parked on the end of the street, new neighbors?" Ben grins. Why is everyone so obssesed with Louis' car, they all go to a fucking private school, most of those kids' parents are rich.

But Harry plays is cool and sighs. "Yeah, just moved in this week."

Ben practically throws one of the six packs at Harry and he walks inside. "Let's go get that ice."

...

 

Louis got back from his yoga class, he feels okay, a little tired though. He tries not to mind the party, he knows Anne is away and he understands Harry a bit, but the music is too loud. And he is trying to take less pills lately, and he surely doesn't want to pop another painkiller so he throws a cardigan over his pastel pink pijama shorts and loose white shirt that read _"What's that you say, Mrs. Robinson",_ and walks to the Styles' big house.

He tries to ring the bell but he senses the music is too loud to hear, so he follows the bunch of teenagers and discovers that the back door is open. He feels weird and a little small, some of them stare at him, he can barely move through all the people.

Harry spots him and smiles widely at him. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, hi." Harry says. Louis wraps his arms around himself and smiles at Harry looking over his thick long eyelashes. And Harry almost gets hard, because damn Louis looks so pretty, and Harry's wet dream comes into his mind the instant he hears Louis' voice.

"I will pretend you didn't just call me Mr. Tomlinson." Louis stares at him playfully and winks, Harry gapes.

"The music is a little loud, okay? I'm having a bit of trouble because my headache won't go down. Please turn it down a bit." Louis looks up at him with those perfect pouty lips that Harry can't stop looking at since he met him, and big blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Yeah, yeah. I will." Louis turns his pout into a grin and shoot Harry another playful look before walking out.

 

"Pretty little thing." Harry hears someone mutter beside him. Harry turns and glares at Ben, the other boy kind of feels threatened by the look Harry is giving him, because it's so intense. 

...

 

 

 

"Let's make all of this interesting." Ben comes again to Harry when he found him in the kitchen.

"Let's play truth or dare." Ben smirks as he plays with an empty beer bottle.

"Yas!" Niall screams and it's the first one to start gathering people to play.

About twenty minutes into the game, Harry feels lie he knows where it was going, so he rolled his eyes when the bottle landed on him. "So Harry, truth or dare." Ben asks.

"You all want a dare, so be it." Harry says too bored to care.

"Why don't you take that cute neighbor's mustang for a spin." Ben raises a brow.

"No way." Harry says seriously.

"Do it Harry, no one will care."

...

 

Louis is forced to take a sleep pill, and in less than an hour he is passed out on his bed. Sleepy baby.

 

...

 

Forty minutes later, the music is completely off, most of the people are gone. And twenty minutes later a small crowd is standing outside Louis' garage and they watch as Harry carefuly tries to sneak in. Harry manges to do just fine, but it's dark inside and Harry being the clumsy gigant he is trips over his own feet and crashes with the mustang's window. Breaking the crystal in tiny little pieces. And the alarm goes off.

The lights of the house next to Louis' turns on. 

Oh, aren't they in big trouble.

...

 

 

Harry doesn't remember what happens next, with the alcohol on his system and all the sudden bright lights he gets dizzy. 

But this is how it went, the _other_ snoopy neighbor opens her curtains, he sees all these kids standing outside. She actually catches Harry getting in, she calls the police. And by the time the car alarm goes off, the police is already there.

 

 

Anne gets a call. Or several, one from the police station to go pick up Harry for underage drinking and braking into a house. Anne feels like crying. She gets there as soon as she can and notices Harry and all of the other kids. 

Anne is kind enough to bail Niall and Liam as well. And she yells all the way home.

"Look at this place." Anne yells as soon as they step inside. 

"You are cleaning this up, and when you are done we are walking to Mr. Tomlinson's house to apologize!" Harry just wishes her mother would stop yelling, his head can't take much more.

Niall feels guilty and is quick to grab a trash bag and starts picking up every red cup he can spot.

 

 

...

Anne stands with crossed arms and Harry sighs, he rings the bell and in less than a minute Louis is standing there wearing a cute overol with a flannel shirt tied to his waist.

"Hi, thought i'd be seeing you 'till Sunday?" Louis tries to light up the mood since it's visibly tense, and that makes him uncomfortable.

"My son is here to apologize. I feel so embarrassed. Believe me, this whole thing... I don't know where it came from, my husband works very hard in order for Harry to have the best school education, he goes to a really good private school away from trouble..." Harry rolls his eyes ONE MORE TIME, only if she knew, high school is supposed to be like that, no matter where your school is located.

"Oh, is it about the car? Look, I- I understand. It was just the window, and besides the important thing is that they've could have gotten hurt and...  " Louis has this understanding expression.

"No, no. This is terrible. That's why Harry will come everyday to help you install and set up everything. He can handle the heavy furniture and he will even help with the garden. He is going to pay for that window coming here all summer." Anne's eyes are red and a small tear runs down her face.

Louis looks at Harry and then he looks over to Anne.

"I don't-" But he is cut off again by Anne.

"Nonsense. He will, he can't expect to find people as kind as you everywhere, and I've had enough." Anne looks down squeezing her eyes.

"Okay okay." Louis breathes out. "Harry can start tomorrow." Louis says and makes eye contact with Harry. "You can come back tomorrow at... I'd say, eleven? How does that sounds?"

"Eleven, okay. He will be here." Anne answers for Harry and then she turns around.

"See you, Harry." Louis whispers before closing the door.


	4. Rumor Has It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get closeeeerrr haha >:D

 

 _A/n: Btw, found out the actual name of that street that ends with a ... circle(?) It's called_ cul de sac!! Someone was lovely enough to tell me, 's just that where I live I don't think that exist, neve seen it before except for t.v, movies and stuff.

 

 

 

_Harry's house on the pic._

 

 

_And this pic is what Louis wears to bed..._

 

_ _

 

Louis goes to bed, but doesn't manage to get some sleep, he honestly hates having to take medication in order to get proper sleep. He sits in his bed, read a magazine, watches t.v and even gets up to make some popcorn. He doesn't realize it's past midnight, and yet, even though he's been trying to go to sleep since 8, he just can't. He feels tired, but... nothing really helps.

It's three in the morning when he gives in and stands up to get the sleeping pills from his bathroom cabinet.  He pops a pill to his mouth and swallows it dry, rolling his eyes as he does and goes back to bed, he sits there staring at the phone, wishing he had someone to talk to, someone to call and who calls him. Friends. A group of friends. A friend. Doesn't really matter.

Who would have thought that this is what his life would become. Louis bites his lip and swallows hard, he feels alone. He wishes it would be easier. Louis throws his head back feeling deseperation rising from his insides, and after a while... the pill kicks in.

 

 

It's eleven, well a minute 'till eleven. Harry stands in Louis' frontdoor, not sure on what to do, he flinches when his watch starts beeping announcing it's actually eleven, he runs a hand through his curls and chuckles at how nervous he feels because it's Louis. LOUIS. This time his mother won't be here intruding, dragging Louis, and yet he feels so ashamed on the other hand, like he practically broke into his house, what an awful impression. He rings the doorbell. Once, then twice when nobody answers and a third time after five minutes.

Harry closes his fist when he notices that Louis' car is still parked in his garage, well not exactly because of that, it's because what he is about to do. He is about to break into Louis' house for the second time in less than 48 hours. Harry now that he is not intoxicated and the day is clear can perfectly see around, although he kind of trips over his own feet as he reaches for the door knob, the white door conduces to the receiver.

Harry walks around, calling Louis' name, he checks the kitchen and the garden, but spots no one.

"Mr. Tomlison, you home?" Harry calls as he makes his way upstairs.

The house doesn't really look bad, epect that most of the living room is filled with boxes, more than the 50% look heavy, some look like they just arrived,

"Mr. Tom-" Harry instantly shuts up when he opens the main bedroom door to find Louis tangled with the pink silky sheets. Louis is sleeping pacefully, looking gorgeous with his mouth slightly open, his cheeks a little flushed pink naturally, his hair in every direction, a fistful of the fabric in his right hand. The curtains are open and the sunlight come in illuminating every corner of the creamy walls, creating a perfect sight. The most perfect one.

Oh Louis.

Harry stands there for the longest time, his eyes full of adoration. Louis looks like an angel, Harry wants to run his hands over the soft tan skin and kiss it everywhere, he wonders what does Louis smells like, and if his lips are as soft as they look.

But then Harry reacts, he's being creepy. So he carefully closes the door and walks downstairs, or should he wake Louis up? He decides against it and sits, he kitchen table looks very expensive, he wonders if people actually eat on these. 

Time flies and it's almost lunch time, so Harry chews in his forefinger as he rummages through the pantry, and fridge. Cheese and bacon sandwiches he decides, or not? Louis used to be a model, Harry thinks. Is he allowed to eat this kind of food? Maybe salad? Harry resumes that he wouldn't really like a salad to eat just after he wakes up, model or not.

After having a hard time Harry settles on a _fruit_ salad and chamomile tea based on what he saw Louis eating the other day, and french toast because who cares, everyone likes french toast doesn't matter what time of the day.

 

Louis wakes up abruptly, he feels his heart almost jumping out from his chest. Cold sweat running down his forehead. The same nightmare that has been haunting him for years, it's occasional, but he hates it no matter what. 

 _Toby is passed out on the living room, the bottle of beer lays next to him and Louis is panicking. He just hit Toby with it, he was getting so violent, scaring Louis._ He had to _. Louis finally reacts and runs to find his purse, he rummages through the drawer until he finds the small bunch of bills,_

Until there, everything is legit, it happened and it doens't really seem weird, until...

_but before he can make it to the door, Toby wakes up. And Louis never gets to put a foot on the street because Toby had him already by the collar of his shirt._

 

Louis puts a hand over his mouth and tries to suppress the anxiety bubble. And chills run down his body, he sighs and looks up. Just when he's relaxed he notices that there's a certain delicious smell coming from downstairs, he slips into some socks and slowly walks down to the kitchen.

Louis softens when he sees the tall curly boy moving around, Louis leans against the doorway and smiles.

"Good morning". Louis' voice comes out a bit raspier than usual.

Harry jumps a little, adn lets out a sigh. "Fuck." Harry curses and slowly takes his finger to his mouth, Louis notices and runs to his side.

"You hurt?" Louis ask, and looks up at Harry. Height difference feels like a blessing to Harry.

"Just a small cut." Harry mutters while sucking on his finger.

"Oh God, wait here". Louis runs to a gabinet on the hall and takes out what it looks like a bag a nurse would have. 

"Sit". Louis orders and he takes seat on the chair next to Harry, "Let me see that." Harry brings his finger to Louis' face and Louis smiles at him, taking his bigger hand on both of his dainty finers. Louis places a band-aid on it. 

They make eye contact, and they don't break it as Louis get closer and closer, and slowly presses his lips to Harry's finger. "There." Louis whispers.

Harry panics, he doesn't want to get hard, not right now. How embarrassing.

"You looked like you needed it, so I didn't woke you up." Harry says when Louis lets go of his hand and he stands up to pour the tea to Louis.

The smaller one grabs the cup with a thankful smile and chukles.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I had a terrible night. I've got trouble sleeping, and usually I have to take pills for that, but God, I hate that so much. It was so very late when I gave in and took one." Louis groans.

The tea is warm and tastes delightful on Louis' mouth. Harry soon places a glass of juice on the table, three seconds later a big bowl with strawberrys and pinapple. And at last a plate of freach toast in waiting for Louis in front of him.

"Wow! You didn't really had to..." Louis opens his eyes at the sight.

"It's really nothing, besides I'm here to serve you." Harry grins.

And maaaaybe, the dimples made Louis' stomach flip for a second, it was so strange and quick that Louis didn't really noticed.

"You know it's not-"

"I'm joking. But I figured you could have some breakfast first." Harry shurgs, and leans on the counter watching Louis and listening to his delighted moans as he tastes the food.

"My God, this is reaaaally good!" Louis dives in and shuts his eyes every once in a while to process the goodness of this.

Louis is almost done, Harry just watches him. He can't help but stare, from what he considers a safe distance and he is quick to grab Louis' cup and refill it with more tea.

"I'm sorry." Harry says as he places the cup on the table. Louis looks up at him with curious eyes.

"I broke into your house." Harry continues. Louis raises a brow and swallows, finally able to speak. "I understand, okay? I know what a party is, specially you high school boys and-"

"No, I mean, again." Louis really doens't get it. "How do you think I made you breakfast? I waited outide but no one was answering, so I got in through the garage door... ?" Harry explains.

"Oh... Oh my God. I'm so clueless. And clumsy. OMG." Louis finds it funny but he still look pretty damn confused.

"Well, it's totally fine." Louis finally says and finishes his breakfast.

 

 

...

"I'm gonna go change, today I'm just going to unpack most of the books, but I'm really gonna need help with the shelves and that. I don't really know how to work a drill." Louis admits.

"I'm good with that. Sure." Harry feels secure about his ability with the drill and other similar tools.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Harry thinks he's going to hell, but he couldn't really miss the opportunity to admire Louis' delicious ass.

Not a minute after Louis goes up the doorbell rings, and Harry is quick to answer it.

"Hi, I'm from the moving company. The garden furniture is here, you Mr. Tomlinson?" The man asks Harry.

"Um no, just wait right here, gonna go get him." Harry runs upstairs, he is not really thinking on what he is doing, really. So he opens the door and his instinct tell him to walk towards the walk in closet. And the is Louis, surrounded by expensive clothing, he is standing there, just finished rolling up his panties on, he closes the tall door in front of him, that appears to be a full body mirror and Louis screams when he sees Harry's reflexion.

Harry screams as well and his eyes widen.

"I'm so so so so sorry. Mr Tom- Louis. Sorry." Harry covers his eyes and turns around.

"There's a man downstairs, he's here to deliver some furniture." HArry rushes his words out and walks away quickly.

Panties, fucking panties. He should have known.  Fuck, Louis is killing him, how didn't Harry thought about him in panties? Could it ever exist another sight like that? Harry  leans on the counter, his face buried in his hands. A minute later Louis comes down and walks right past Harry to greet to man and show him the way. Ten minutes pass and Harry can't move, maybe because he won't be able to look at Louis without picturing him in his panties, without picturing himself doing _dirty_ stuff to him while wearing those.

When he hears Louis say goodbye and hear the door being closed he gets even more nervous, how the fuck is he gonna manage now that he made things 234% awkward. He can hear Louis getting closer, and Harry tenses, but then Louis stops and Harry can hear some noises. Not a minute later, music is filling the room. 

"Ready to get this done?" He hears Louis soft voice, Harry groans internally but stands up straight and walks towards Louis. Damn, what a pretty sight. Louis is looking so beautiful and yet so irresistible sensual. 

 

Harry manages, Louis acts pretty normal and makes no comment on what happened, a part of Harry is grateful for that, but on the other side, is that a good thing or a bad thing? So Harry says nothing either, he barely talks. Even when Louis tries to make conversation, he just feels awkward. 

So Louis notices that Harry feel uncomfortable and limits himself to comment on how good the studio is looking. And he even decided that a couple of his portraits would actually look good hanging on the walls rather than being pilled in the corner. So they walk around the house, with drill in hand, and Louis carries the hammer with him for when Harry needs it.  By then end of the day most of them are done.

Louis hears the phone, so Harry makes his way to the closet where he saw Louis take out all the stuff and puts it away, then walks to the studio to find Louis sitting on the desk, his short legs are very far from the floor and he's balancing his feet up and down while talking on the phone.

The instant he hangs up Harry is quick to talk.

"My mum is expecting me for diner, so I'll be back tomorrow. Same hour?" Harry looks at the floor, he can't really look at Louis.

"Oh, tomorrow I won't be home. Gotta go and pick up some stuff, I'll be out for most of the day. And the day after tomorrow will be Sunday and seems like the two uf us got plans." Louis smiles at him.

"So... Monday! " Louis finishes.

"Yeah, okay. That works for me."

"Have fun tomorrow, or at least try." Louis doesn't really think Harry is acting weird because he saw him in his underwear, not for a second, in fact, he kind of already forgot. 

Louis is still the same naive sweetie he's always been, even if most of his innocence was ripped away in a crude way, he never really had a time to grow out of it. He faced the real world too soon, and if made him tough, but letting him keep whats always been on his personality.

 

...

_And another pill._

 

...

Louis wakes up the next day around noon. He feels sad and empty, it's loneliness kicking in, he feels it everytime someone comes over and then leaves. He felt it when Hary left last night, and haven't stopped ever since.

He really has no idea of why he lied.

He tears up a bit, he feels a little pain and prepares himself a bath.

When he's surrounded by warm water feels a little better, music is playing in a low volume so he can relax and he's got a box of french chocolates at the edge of the tub. He eats them while humming to music.

But then Harry fills his mind, it's the fact the he's seventeen. Louis comes up to that conclusion after analyzing his life and comparing it to Harry's. In a sudden rush of anxiety and desperation Louis gets out of the tub, he is quick to put on his robe and walks downstairs to his studio.

He opens the door and the first thing he faces is the big framed magazine cover where he is looking rather innocent and young. His first magazine spread. He remembers how he let the photographer fuck him after he was shot.

And he doesn't know how to describe the feeling, but he feels dirty in a way. He feels trashy, He feels stupid. He feels sad, oh so unbelievable sad.

...

Louis can't cook for shit, after a little break down he puts on some fresh pijama shorts and a grey crop top to chill. He hangs around his house with a bag of doritos since he doesn't feel like having instant ramen or any other microwave food. 

He sits in bed and settles on a dvd. An hour later his is sleeping, the bag of chips soon forgotten and he gets a pretty decent sleep, which is weird.

...

 

Louis wakes up at four a.m. very confused, soon he realizes he fell asleep in the living room, he is careful with all the boxes around and walks to his bedroom, his made is unmade, but it looks so comfy that Louis is falling asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow.

 

...

 

Louis wakes up again and it's nine, he feels okay. He is in a good mood. He's gonna dress pretty and he's going to meet everyone. He is nervous yes. At the same time he thinks it's lame. But anyways.

 

 

He knows he's late, but fashionably late is okay, he is just about to grab his purse and he's ready. Until the phone rings.

"Hello?" Louis answers.

"Hello there princess. How is normal life treating you?" Alejandro's voice fill Louis' ears and he tenses, his breathing starts to get heavy.

"What do you want?" Louis rolls his eyes.

"I'm just checking on my favourite muse. So Cali, huh?" He can feel Alejandro smirking.

"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks for calling. Bye". Louis is about to hang up, until he doesn't.

"Wow, hang in there. I just wanna know what you're up to."

"After you lied and said I was too old and the company didn't wanted me anymore?" Louis feels himself growing angry.

"Oh, so you-"

"Of course! you are so stupid you didn't even thought they would contact me to ask where I've been all this time, as if I was erased from Earth!" He's yelling now.

Alejandro chuckles on the other side of the phone.

"I was just angry at you"

"So you finished my career."

"You were sleeping with-"

"YOU SLEEP WITH EVERYONE, and I can do what I please. Alright? Stupid fuck! The night we came to London you disappeared and then came back with lipstick on your shirt and smelling like sex. So shut your fucking mouth.You made me feel so sad and ugly. Even insecure. Making me feel like I wasn't pretty. You called me names! You were awful in the end. And I decided to retire for my own good, for my own sanity. Don't bother calling ever again." And Louis breaks into a loud scream after he throws the phone away.

When he turns around Harry is standing there, and the taller boy runs to his side in a second. Louis is sobbing and looks away when Harry places a big hang on his slim shoulder.

Louis sighs.

 

"Whoever it was, it's not worth it, it's not worth your tears." Harry says and runs his other hand down Louis cheeks, wiping the tears away. Louis looks at him with those pretty eyes, full of pain, the look old as if they've seen the world over and over, they look wise. And yet Harry couldn't notice until that moment.

Louis leans into Harry and the curly haired wraps his arms around him. Louis buries his face on Harry's neck an cries a bit.

Harry lead Louis to the chair and disappears into the kitchen to bring him a glass of water.

Louis looks down at his lap and Harry sits in front of him.

"My mom got worried you wouldn't come, I told her about your sleeping thing and she send me to wake you up, I guess. But if you dont feel like it I could go and tell everyone you are no feeling good, that you caught the flu, maybe?" Harry offers Louis with a small smile.

"No, no. I was actually excited to go. 's just that..." 

Louis stops for a second, Harry is about to tell him that he is cool and that he needs to explanation, but Louis starts talking again and he doesn't have the courage to interrupt him.

"I came here intending to run away from... life you could say. I made so many wrong decisions, one lead to the other thing and by the time I was 19 I was far from home, working at this cafeteria on the side of the road. Serving coffee and being stupidly careless. And the rest... some were the most happy days of my life. I don't know, after ... _stuff." Stuff being Zayn. The Baby. The divorce._ "It just happened, my life was being wasted. And then you think you've meet your life saver. or somehting like that. And then you're in a plane to London. It's lonely, my life became lonely and... I can't..." Louis breaks again.

And that snaps something in Harry. Harry doesn't think twice and wraps Louis in his arms, holding the life out of him. Wanting him to feel safe.

 

 

"It's so stupid." Louis sobs.

"Oh, no no. It isn't." Harry whispers.

"So I felt a little attacked when Anne was asking all of these questions. I want to be normal, I don't want gossiping around me. I feel-"

"I... I understand, and I've got your back. Nothing will matter, they-they're nice people" Harry hesitates to say the last comment, they are nice, but very intruding.

And then without any of them noticing, Louis is soon sitting in Harry's lap, the taller one keeps a strong hold on Louis as the the blue eyes leans into his embrace, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You are so smart, c'mon and look at you, it's over, you've left them behind." Harry is rubbing Louis back. "And you are so so pretty. The most beautiful thing my eyes-" Harry cuts himself when he notices what he's saying. Louis is staring at him, and oh God.

"I-" Harry can't even handle how fucking embarrassed he feels. Louis must be thinking this is some stupid high school fantasy. Like in porn movies when the teen fucks a housewife and all that stuff.

"We should go." Louis says quietly and mentally slaps himself when he notices the position they are, he climbs down and walks to the door. Both of them silently walk across the street, Louis can hear the music and the people.

 

 

 

 

Harry opens the door for him to go first, and everyone stays silent the moment they spot Louis. They all look at him. Louis scans the yard and tenses, his face shocked, he turms at Harry who manages to smile at him, until that turn into a frown as he sees Louis reaction.

Harry looks up.

There's a big welcome sign, and next to it there's a picture of Louis, a lot. From different magazines, they've made the image bigger.

 

Everyone knows who he is. 

 

 

Harry gulps and grabs Louis' hand.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed how good it flows ad easy to write. Don't get confuse, I haven't been able to write, not that I don't feel inspired. My highschool isn't really normal ,okay. Let's just leave it there, it's sort fo like an art school, but also high school. Combined. Like I got Math and then I've got ballet. Not even kidding, then music class and then world history.  
> So I couldn't find the time, ok?


	5. Do you believe in life after love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it gets kinda heated.
> 
> And yeah.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So just walks to Louis to the table. He knows people are staring. Louis knows. They know. It feels weird down Louis' tummy. A burning feeling on the pit of his stomach. And suddenly he feels like crying, he feels exposed.

And Harry knows, imagines. He sensed it first when his mother was being a pain in the ass, walking around Louis' house, asking, wanting to know everything. And he hates to belong to a community who won't let anyone breathe. 

He knows that even if he's Anne's son, they've been talking about what happened when he had a party. About Anne having to go pick him up. How can his mother stick with these kind of people? They think they are the perfect american family.

Louis unconsciously grips his hand, and awkwardly greets Anne, who looks oblivious to the whole situation, smiling and waving.

Harry tilts his head and gives Anne stare, Harry cocks his head in direction of the photo and gives Anne an annoyed look.

Harry lets go of Louis' hand, and leans to whisper to Anne.

"He came here to get away from all of that, how could you mom?" Harry says sternly and annoyed.

Anne smiles to Louis, who looks like a lost puppy, and ignores what Harry has to say. She just walks towards Louis and grabs him by the arm, dragging him to the big crowd.

"Louis, welcome to your new family. Your new neighborhood. ¡Hello everyone! We have here finally, lovely Louis." Louis smiled tightly and looked down at his shoes.

"Thank you Anne, you've been nothing but lovely since I first arrived." Louis tries to be as polite, tries to make "friends" and not enemies. He doesn't need that.

Louis is sitting holding a glass of red wine, alone. But not for long, Louis sits, stares into his glass and he looks up to see a mass of women staring at him, all curious sort of... fake if you asked Louis.

They all start asking questions, and really, Louis tries to be polite. But then, he's in the middle of a sentence, the same story about being too young and that, he had been looking out for Harry , but he just realized, so when Harry came out of the house carrying out what looked like a heavy casserol. And just as quick as he left it on the table, went back inside to get a cooler full of sodas and beer.

He realized he was staring and before the ladies surrounding him could notice nor comment, he kept answering every intruding question. 

 

He couldn't really help the feeling that washed over him when he saw Harry, it made him feel sort of safe. 

And weird.

 

He kept telling himself that it had to be normal because he was a familiar face, and he was a sweet boy.

Besides, he was helping him around the house, and they were spending quite sometime together. 

Harry, on the other hand was kind of worried about Louis as well. He didn't wanted him to feel uncomfortable. He looked so pretty and delicate, and those women could be annoying and harmful. In other words, he wanted Louis to himself. Something that felt wrong admitting.

He made eye contact with Louis, who looked angelical with the morning halo making his eyes look so electric. Louis who was apparently saying something but looking at him. Harry winked at him and his stomach flipped when he saw Louis blush and look down.

He turned around feeling weird. But good. 

Harry seriously wanted to show Louis around, talk to him, be his company. Offer him anything and be there to make everything easier for him. But how was he supposed to take him away? He didn't want to be rude to the women that gave him candy every Halloween 'till he was 13. The women who saw him grow up.

Niall soon walked in with Liam following behind, Harry spotted them and waved.

Soon the three of them were back on Harry's back yard, lying next to the pool.

"So, he's a big deal..." Niall said awkwardly.

"I guess." Harry tried to seemed uninterested and bored. But he was dying to talk about Louis.

"He seems nice." Liam offered.

"Me ma'am is so obsessed with him." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I think my mom brought her copy of Vogue." Liam admitted and looked at Harry.

They were in silence for a bit.

 

"Is he at least paying you? Because he's rich." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No Niall. I broke into his house. You don't pay someone who is helping you because of that." Harry said. "On the other hand, WE are rich too." 

"Sometimes I forget." Niall said. it was veeery common for him to forget.

"So, um."

"He's okay, Lee." Harry told Liam when he saw his unsure expression.

"So no more partying." Niall wanted to make sure he got that part right.

"I doubt it. My dad hasn't said a thing, but guess he's mad."

"But he's all the way to... I don't know." Niall groaned.

"I don't feel like, anyways."

Harry checked his watch, they had been gone for about twenty four minutes, so they walked back to the other yard. And he swore his breath got caught for a second. He had seen Louis not more than an hour ago. But yet, he looked stunning.

He saw Louis get up and grab a plate and a fork, then moving to the fruit and yogurt, he saw it as his chance and walked to the table, leaving behind Liam and Niall. 

"So... how's the animated group of ladies going?" Harry grinned as he grabbed a cup, and then met Louis' eyes, who smiled back tenderly. "Not my biggest hit." Louis scrunches his nose and giggled.

"I mean, they're nice, but I feel overwhelmed." Louis admitted as he took a piece of pineapple to his mouth. Harry liked his pretty pouty mouth, and fought the urge to lick his lips at the sight.

"They can't help it, I mean. You're the big thing over here." Harry raised his brows plafully, as if it was obvious. He was about to say something else, but then,

"Dude." He heard what became his least favourite Irish voice in that minute.

Harry pressed his lips together in a tight smile and turned to look at his two best friends.

"Louis, um, these are Liam and Niall. My football and best mates." Harry cleared his throat.

Liam offered a hand and Louis smiled at during the brief handshake. Then Niall kept smiling at him, trying to figure out how old was he, because it seemed weird that he wanted to hang out with his mom's friends.

Louis raised his brow and smiled awkwardly.

"Niall." Harry elbowed him.

"Are you one of those milfs?" Niall didn't even thought about his words.

Harry choked on his water. Liam turned bright red. And Louis opened his mouth surprised, and exploded into a fistful of nervous giggles and looked at Harry. Harry who was glaring at Niall.

"I'm sorry, what?" Louis asked once he was sure he didn't dream what he just heard.

"Well, like a dilf? I mean, I-I don't-" Niall suddenly became nervous, but not because he was realized what he was saying, he just didn't know if he could refer to Louis as a MIlf or a DILF, that it. 

Harry rubbed his temples.

"I'm so so sorry. He forgets to wear a helmet during practice." Harry apologized to Louis. Meanwhile, Liam was shoving a brownie down Niall's throat, but smiling at Louis.

 

The "party" went for the most of the day. People eating burgers and hotdogs by noon. People coming in and out from the pool. Kids running and playing around. Women chatting and gossiping. Just passing the afernoon.

Harry hated to hate being now with his friends. Don't get him wrong, those motherfuckers are his absolute best mates in the whole world. But Louis is being taken away by him mom and friends.

"You are an absolute twat."

"I'm so sorry dude. I thought he could be my mom's friend. But he could be OUR friend."

"That doesn't even make sense." Liam laughed.

 

Harry laughed too. Because why not...

It was almost 6. Most of the people were gone, so did Niall and Liam since they couldn't really stay with Harry 'cause he had to get up early to keep helping Louis.

Harry was putting away the chair when a small figure approached.

"You americans like to have big celebrations, or is it just the suburban part?" Louis said as he rubbed his arms, it was a bit chilly. The breeze was a little more than other days.

"Maybe just the suburbs in California. Or maybe just this neighborhood." Harry shot him a dimpled smile. "Had a good time?" Harry asked as he folded them in half.

"It was... a bit exhausting. I've never told the same stories over and over in less than an hour." Louis admitted. "But people seemed okay, they seemed joyful now that their curiousity was fully-filled."

And again, Harry was about to say something, but his mother interruped them.

"Oh, Louis, dear. You're still here. Here, why don't you take home some leftovers? Did you liked my lasagna? It's my special recipe, you sure need it. I'll write it down for ya." Anne yelled from where she was on the porch.

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis laughed.

"She's annoying." Harry admitted shaking his head a little.

"She's... enthusiastic. And she's been nice."

"Also intruding." Harry said. Yes, he was talking about his mother, the woman he loved deeply. But Louis mattered, his privacy mattered, and his mom was crossing boundaries.

Anne came out again holding a pink container and a piece of paper.

"Here you go." Anne smiled.

"Harry, why don't you walk Louis back to his home, and I'll meet you at the house. Gotta help clean up the kitchen with the rest of the girls, but I'll be home soon." Anne smiled, and Harry nodded.

They had barely stepped outside the yard when Harry noticed Louis slight shivering, he didn't hestitate and took off his varsity jacket and put it down Louis' shoulders.

Louis was caught off guard and looked up at Harry and then down at the warm fabric covering him. But Harry just smiled down at him. And this old, but so familiar feeling washed over Louis. he remember all those nights, he remembers feeling pretty. He might have been no longer a cheerleader, but Harry, Harry was the captain of the football team, and a sweet boy...

 

 

They reached Louis' place, and Harry was trying to play it cool, but soon without any of them noticing, harry found himself sitting on Louis' kitchen, while the older one put some water to boil.

So they talked, and laughed. And then Louis remembered a funny story, he kept laughing while telling it, and it wasn't like Harry wasn't paying attention, 's just that the wrinkles around that formed when Louis laughed made him look so pretty.

And Harry wasn't bothering in hiding these feeling anymore, and started admitting them, at least to himself.

 

Harry had to leave, hesitantly he stood up, and Louis hugged him. Practically clinging to his strong back.

"Thanks for trying to keep me company." Louis whispered, followed by a yawn.

"It was nothing, really. Go to bed Lou." Harry freezed but Louis didn't said or did anything, in fact, he just yawned again. 

So Harry left with a weird sensation on his chest.

 

 

 

The next day, when he came around Louis was in some tight jean shorts and a navy top. No kimono covering that delicious ass. Harry couldn't help but stare.

He wanted to eat Louis out, lick him until he was crying and begging, moaning. Yeah, Harry wanted Louis to sit on his face. 

That day, when Harry got home a little before dinner he went straight to his room and jacked off to the thought of Louis riding his cock. How sinful he would look sitting on his cock. It took him less than five minutes before he threw his head back and painted his abs white with come.

The next day he caught Louis in his pijamas.

And he made up the most stupid lie he could come up with, and ran to his house his a boner pressing his thigh. Twenty minutes later he was back, ready to help to put together the closet form the guest room.

So the week was a bit exahusting, but there was something about Louis he couldn't quite catch.

And Louis's anxiety issues were high now that he thought regularly about Harry, but he was alway quick to push away those feelings. Anne was very nice to him, and Harry was so young.

It was thursday when Louis was making lunch and Harry was taking a break. The phone started ringing and Louis jumped to sit in the counter as he answered the phone.

"Hi." Louis sweet raspy voice echoed.

_"Lou? It's Nick"_

"Nicky! Oh my God. Hi! How you've been?" Louis sounded excited. 

_"Good good. Drowning in work, but I'm okay. Could ask the same to you."_

"Well, I'm good. Settling down. 's nice, America's okay." Louis shrugged.

_"So um Alejandro..."_

"Yeah, I knew all about it, but it was time to move, I guess. Doesn't really matter."

_"Oh. I really miss you Lou. You're my favourite model to shoot."_

 

They talked for long 20 minutes. Louis laughed a bit, and sounded happy.

 

And Harry was a bit jelous, mostly because Louis wasn't paying him attention. When Louis hung up Harry wanted to talk to Louis and banter like they were doing befero it broke... that thing, that aura just broke. And now he felt awkward.

"Nicky was my best friend during the worst and best days of my modeling career. We met a day before we found out he had to shoot me. He was the  only one who was actually nice to me, so I felt protected." Louis felt the urge to explain Harry.

"Bad days?" Harry asked.

"I lived a very unhappy life. Full of fear. Constant feeling of wanting to run away." Louis unconsiously served a tall glass of wine. 

And as he told Harry bits of the saddest parts of his life, form when he ran away at the age of seventeen, to when he lost his baby. He cried. He drank the whole bottle. And Harry felt sad and angry, because this was Louis. 

And he had to be okay. 

 

He left when Louis felt asleep, and he put him under the covers. After twenty minutes of watching his angel face asleep, he turned the lights off and walked back home.

 

 

Harry prepared a big speech for Louis. He wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be alone no more, that he could tell everything to him. He got ready to see a wrecked Louis after all the confessions.

But then Louis was listening to music as he unpacked the last of the living room items, and danced around until he noticed Harry.

 

When he saw Harry he grabbed him by the arm and started dancing around, Louis giggled and wrapped his thin arms around Harry's neck and moved shoulders up and down. Then he started spinning around, and Harry bit his lip. Tight leggins again.

So Harry did something he should have done a long time ago in his opinion, he got closer to Louis, and carefully wrapped his big hands aroung his waist, pinching his side and getting another giggle out from louis. He grinned.

Then leaned down a bit, still smiling. A bit more. 

"No." Louis whispered, but leaned closer to Harry, and he was the one who pressed his lips to the green eyed jock.

Louis grabbed Harry's face, framed his cheeks with his small hands and Harry held him close and tighter.

 

But then Louis realized and pulled away, shocked.

"Oh no." He gave a few steps back.

Harry tired to reach for him.

"Look at you. You are seventeen, so young. And your purity ring, I- I can't"

Louis ran upstairs, and left Harry standing there, confused and empty.

 

Harry left after a while, not before writing a note for Louis.

_"I made a mistake. Sorry._

 

_But I don't regret it._

                                    _-H"_

 

 

 

Louis found it when he came out of his room, he read it once then twice. And stuffed it on his back pocket as he rushed to the garage. He hopped on his car and threw his bag on the passenger side, and drove to the farthest motel he found.

 

 

Harry did showed up the next day. But found no Louis.

And then the next one.

The next one.

 

But Louis couldn't run away on the fourth day. Louis sat  out, drinking tea and looking terribly tired. Harry showed up, and Louis talked to him after long ten minutes of awkward silence. 

"Erm, the gym..." Louis stood up and Harry followed.

Louis opened the gym for Harry to go inside and then crossed the hall to his own room. Where he sat.

"Is it bad? He's 17." Louis whispered to himself, because the struggle was real.

"Is it bad to think about you all day and night?" Louis heard a deep voice behind him.

"Is it bad that you're the prettiest and my favourite sight."

Louis turned around and Harry walked to him, cornering him, putting both of his arms on the wall as Louis tried to look away.

"Is it bad to want to kiss you?"

Harry darted out to kiss him but Louis looked away. Harry laughed dryly.

"Answer me please." He pleaded. 

"Harry, you don't seem to understand. Your body is going through some changes, and you think you want something. There are a lot of pretty girls that are your age and-"

"I don't want any of that."

"You don't know what you're saying." Louis was suffering.

"Please."

"No, Harry. You have a lot to learn and-" Harry cut him off by kissing him hard. Louis tried to fight, but this was Harry. Harry, Harry. His Harry.

So he gave in.

"Show me then." Harry whispered when he pulled away. His eyes filled with lust.

Louis looked like he was so innocent, and he was so sexy.

 

Louis forgot about everything and lead Harry to his bed.

Harry sat down and Louis stood between his legs, Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from him. His dick has so hard, just for Louis.

Louis undid most of his shirt until Harry grew desperate and stood up, just to kiss Louis, and then reaching down to grab him by the thighs, Louis squealing and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. Harry gently laid Louis down and kissed his neck. Down his throat, his chest. Louis moaned when Harry got a hand under his shirt. They made eye contact. 

Harry made a pause and blew cool air to Louis' nipple. Receiving a moan in exchange.

Harry took off his shirt, Louis was looking at him.

He wanted to wreck him.

Make Louis' his.

 

And he was going to let him. Louis pants were gone by then.

Harry took off the gold band from his finger and Louis gasped quietly before Harry kissed him hard as his big hand ripped his favourite pair of panties.

 

 

 

.

 


	6. California Dreamin'

 

 

 

 

 

After his _first_ time, Harry laid back and pulled Louis to his chest, the other male sighed and relaxed. He would describe it as amazing, mind-blowing... _delicious_. 

Both of them couldn't believe it, yet they had big smiled on their faces. Although Louis felt something, some kind of guilt on the pit of his stomach, something that told him that he just took away something precious, sacred. He took that away from Harry.

Louis looked up to notice that Harry was looking at the ceiling, his arm on the back of his head for support, and the biggest smile he's ever spotted on him, displaying his charming dimples. Harry looked down to meet Louis stare, and his smiled changed to a fond one.

So Harry did what he thought was correct.

He leaned down and kissed Louis. The smaller male was actually shocked and had no time to react, when Harry was pulling him higher and straight to his arms, securing him there and buring his face on Louis' hair.

Harry fell asleep less than a minute after that, and Louis was left alone with his thoughts.

Did that just happened? Did it? For real?

Even though it made him sad, feeling good about something that was wrong, he found comfrot in Harry's arms.

And that was a pleasant feeling.

 

 

 

The sun outside tells Louis' it's about 5 or 6 (ish). He is careful and tries to get out of bed as quiet as possible, trying not to wake Harry up. He stands at the foot of the bed, well he can't exactly sneak out and run out from is own house, does he?

 

Louis takes his wrist watch from the night stand. Earlier than he thought, 4:37 pm. He bites his lips in desperation. Goes to his walk in closet and chooses a simple grey v-neck t shirt that's too big on him, and puts on a simple pair of cotton panties. He ingores the pain on his bottom and walks carefully downstairs.

Later on, Louis is sitting on the olive colored sofa on the corner of the room, facing the bed. He sips on his tea and watches Harry sleep. He watches him for twenty minutes, then ten more. He looks so innocent, then Louis blushes and looks away thinking about how much of a beast he acted earlier.

How manly.

But Harry's still a boy. 

Louis doesn't seem to be able to look past that. How could he?

 

 

It is what it is.

 

 _"You don't know what you do to me, Lou" Harry wh_ _ispered huskily as he pounds into Louis._

_Louis lets out cries of pleasure, he wants Harry to stop, but secretly he wishes that Harry could be his._

_Harry rolls them over and Louis wraps his legs around his waist. Harry kisses down his neck and bites down. Louis opens his eyes as he lets out a loud moan and scratches down Harry's back._

_"Mine." Harry says between gritted teeth as he reaches his climax._

_Louis pretends he didn't liked it when Harry claimed him as his. Even pretends he didn't listened,_

_chooses not to because he loves it._

 

Louis shakes his head and puts his mug down to the small table next to the sofa. He stands up and walks to the bathroom, he takes out his pills and pops one to his mouth, just like candy. The he proceed to stare at himself in the mirror.

Looks into the mirror to remind himself he's there. He looks at the mirror as if he's trying to find an answer. As if he could turn back time if he stared enough, as if suddenly his relfection would become younger.

He looks at himself in the mirror like he did that night. The night before he packed his bag, and decided to leave eveything behind to go away with Toby.

Louis hears noise in the bedroom, Louis panics.

"Nonono" Louis whispers to himself.

He's not ready for confrontation. Not at all, so he strips off his shirt and as quick as he puts a foot on the shower he throws his panties away and turns the water on.

He hopes... and the realizes that it was a bad idea when he hears footsteps out the bathroom door, and then the click of the door. 

 

Harry walks straight to the shower and Louis' breath gets caught in his throat. Harry stands behind him and kisses his shoulder, then his neck and wraps his hands around Louis' slim waist.

"Missed you." Harry whispered.

Louis has no idea how it happens, Harry just leaves him speechless everytime. And boy... how convenient it is just when Harry drops down to his knees and pushes Louis a bit, so that he bends over. Harry grabs him by the hips and then spreads Louis' cheeks to reveal Louis' pink hole.

Harry's mouth waters at the sight. Harry licks his lips before pressing his tongue to Louis' tight hole. Louis moans.

"I absolutely love it that you are loud."

 

 

Harry continues to wash Louis' hair after he's made him come for the third time that day. And then wraps him in a towel and carries him out to is bed.  Harry puts on his boxers and pants, he's finishing putting on his shirt when he looks back at Louis.

Harry notices just now the absence of Louis' speech. The way he avoids eye contact. It ain't that hard to put dos and dos together. Louis feels guilty. 

Harry frowns and picks up his shoes.

Louis looks up at him.

"Go home Harry. Anne is probably waiting for you." Louis whispers.

"I-" Harry feels rejected. Why is Louis being like this? Didn't he wanted it as well? As much as Harry?

"Why, Lou?" Harry whispers as he looks down.

"I need to think." Louis shakes his head, still refusing to make eye contact.

"But what it is there to think about?" Harry scratches his hair starting to get desperated.

"A lot of things. This is so fucking wrong! I don't want to ruin it to you! I just took your virginity!" Louis blurts out as if it was a big secret. 

Harry bites his lip and laughs dryly.

"I don't care, Lou. I gave it to you. I want to be with you." Harry kneeled down and grabbed Louis' face in his hands, forcing the the blue eyed to him look at him.

Louis tries to look away.

"I can't Harry." Louis voice cracks up a bit at the end of the sentence. 

"Don't you wanna? It's not _just_ about the sex."

"Then?!" Louis finally meets Harry's stare with misty eyes he asks for an explanation.

"I'm falling in love with you." Louis's heart stops after hearing Harry's words.

 

_Heisnot heisnot heisnot heisnot._

Louis starts crying. Breaks away from Harry's hold.

"Leave." Louis says while trying to wipe his tears away.

Harry looks at him, hurt flashing in his green eyes.

He wants to cry too. 

Louis is crying harder. Harry feels a tug in his chest. Why? Did he made Lou cry?

He was supposed to keep him happy. He would love to hold Louis right now.

"I said leave!" Louis yells this time as the tears roll down harder and faster.

Harry turns around and with pain in his chest walks down the stairs, to the front door. Crossing the street with his heart breaking into pieces.

 

After an hour of crying nonstop, Louis picks up the phone.

"Nicky?" Louis sniffles when Nick Grimshaw answers the phone.

"Lou? Oh what's wrong?" 

"I like someone Nicky." Louis cries into the phone.

"Oh." Nick coos into the phone. "Well, that's great news Lou, why are you crying?"

"Because..." 

"Yeah? What's wrong, Lou?"

"He's seventeen." Louis starts crying into the phone.

"Come again?" Nick asks.

 

Louis spends the rest of the afternoon telling Nick everything, EVERYTHING.

He cries a little longer.

"Well, let me tell you that it sounds like you need a friend." Nick says. "So um yeah, as if it isn't obvious enough, I'll be there at like two am, where should I tell the taxi to drop me off?" 

"Oh my god, Nick!" Louis says in disbelief.

Louis is actually a bit excited about Nick coming, after they hang up Louis wanders around the house once he's comfortable in his pijamas. He eats some cereal and tries to focus on the tv, but as much as he wants to forget what's happened, the pain that goes all the way up his spine makes it hard to. The marks Harry's left make it twice as hard.

 

Louis falls asleep on the couch until he heard the loud banging of the front door, he gets up and opens it with a yawn.

"Nicky?" Louis jumps up to him and wraps himself to Nick.

"Louuu, long time not to see. Missed you lots."

 

They walk inside and Louis shows him the way to the guest bedroom.

"Looks fine."

"Yeah, Harry practically made everything." Louis looked down at his feet.

"Hey, he seems like a good guy." 

Louis sighs and sits on the bed.

"He is a good _boy,_ Nick."

"Kinky." Nick grins. Louis realizes and throws him a pillow.

"Nicky." Louis giggles.

 

 

The next day, Harry hesitantly knocks on Louis' front door. He's scared. His mother found him in bed this morning, and made him get dressed asking him why wasn't him at Louis' yet. 

She walked with him to the sidewalk and watched him 'till he stepped on Louis' front yard.

And damn, Harry was surprised when an older guy who wasn't Louis opened the door.

"Hey." The man said to Harry as he rubbed his eyes.

"Um, is Louis inside?" Harry asks awkwardly.

"He's asleep. If it's important I could go wake him up." 

"Um, well I don't know. Like um,"

"Oh, you're Harry." Nick gives him a knowing smile.

Harry frowns. Okay, who is this guy?

"Come inside, yeah. Gonna go wake up Lou." Nick disappears upstairs and Harry wants to punch a wall.

Five minutes later Louis comes down with Nick.

 

"Gonna make some killer pancakes." Nick promises.

Harry is just there, standing awkwardly next to the kitchen counter. When Louis walks by to get to the kitchen, he doesn't say a word to Harry nor looks at him.

"Lou." Nick catches Louis attention.

"Harry's here." Nick knows about the thin ice situation, so tries to be nice to Harry and cares for his friend.

"You mentioned something about the gardening and that. Mowing the lawn." Nick tries again as ge opens the pantry.

"Yeah." Louis say barely audible.

Nick looks at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess the garden it is, kiddo." Nick says to him.

Kiddo?

Harry says nothing, but he's mad. Angrily, he walks to the glass door and starts working. Louis sits quietly and tries to keep up with whatever Nick is saying. He hums, nods. Yeah, sure. Oh, really? 

 

"You're not really listening, Lou." Nick points out, but not mad at all.

Louis gives him a shy smile.

"So, Harry." Nick hides his grin holding up his glass of juice.

Louis says nothing, and they both keep staring to the backyard. Watch Harry work, moving under the sun.

"He's just a boy." Louis breaks the silence after five minutes of thinking thing through.

"He's Harry." Nick states. "Not just a boy. Not a seventeen year old boy, nor a forty year old man. He's Harry."

Louis raises his eyebrows and turns to look at him.

"You seem awfully supportive." Louis exclaims.

"Is just that, I don't know if this just started, or if it has been running on for a while. But you should give you happiness a chance."

"Ain't that a bit selfish?" Louis puts a cigarette between his lips and Nick gives him a lighter, as he grabs a cigarette for himself.

"Well, if he feels just the same, you could I don't know... try. Lou, I don't really mind as long as you're happy."

"But Anne's been nice."

"And Harry is being far from nice." 

"I don't know, alright?"

They continue smoking in silence. Then Nick announces he's going to change, and Louis starts picking up the dishes.

"Hey Lou. Who is that guy?" Louis freezes for a second when he hears Harry's voice. He turns around to face him, and oh boy, doesn't he look handsome. His tan skin is glistening in sweat, his shirt is sticking to his toned body. His curls pushed back by a bandana.

"A friend." Is all Louis says before looking down and continuing.

Harry feels rejected once more. He looks at Louis and he just wants to scoop him in his arms and kiss him senseless. Also, he would very much like to have him all spread out and falling apart for his cock.

"I'm done with the garden, well, until the trees you've ordered arrive. I could start putting together the furniture if you'd like."

"No, no. That's fine Harry. Um, you can leave now if you want. I'm going out in a bit, so that's it for today."

Harry shakes his head. "Alright. Then I'll be going. See you, Mr. Tomlinson." Feels like poison burning as those last words leave his mouth.

Damn.

Louis is actually going out with Nick, he'd like to get out of his house, to forget for a bit. Everytime he walks around,  he just remembers Harry, how he fixed this, and helped him with that... how he was so wild in bed.

Yeah...

 

Anne knocks on the door loudly. Louis opens the door and he can't help but to feel guilty.

"Oh, Lou. You look so pretty. Going somewhere?" Anne winks.

"Oh, this old friend of mine came to visit for a few days. Um, yeah, he is a photographer from the agency I used to work we are going out, gonna show him around, even if I don't go out as much." Louis tries so hard to give Anne a genuine smile.

"Oh, he came in a perfect moment. You could host a brunch. Your backyard is more than big enough. And you could introduce him to us, 'cause Barbara's husband, Mike, he got a new camera last month."

"Oh, well..."

"I'll tell the girls. The day after tomorrow?"

Well, Anne isn't really asking...

"Okay, just remember Greg is allergic to shrimp. And we all look forward to it. See ya, doll." Anne rushes out and turns to walk away, but comes back two seconds after.

"Sorry dear, got super excited. I brought you some biscuits." Anne hands the basket and Louis watches her leave, until she knocks on Brenda's door.

Sighing, he walks back inside.

 

 

...

"Oh my God, I can't believe they're moving back. Thought they would stay forever in Atlanta." Anne exclaims as she sips her lemonde.

"I know, but Lauren just called me and asked how was everyone doing, and then BAM, she tells me they're moving back."

"I gotta tell Harry. Bet he will be excited about Kristen coming back. I think it's perfect timing. She's alway been a sweetheart. They would look cute together."

 

 

 

 

...

 

"Harry, my God. There's a moving truck outside. Guess what?" Anne yells as soon as she put a foot in the living room.

"I don't know, mom." Harry rolls his eyes.

"The Greenes are moving back!" Anne claps her hands.

"Oh." Is all Harry bothers to say.

"So... Kristen is back. Ain't you excited?"

"Uh, sure, mom." Harry remembers Kristen. They weren't really close. They weren't even friends, even if his mother was friends with her mother, Harry simply didn't cared everytime they come come for dinner, or any of those get togethers.

But his mother thought differently.

"You can call your friends, let them know who is back. You boys can take her out or something."

_'Oh, mom. I'm not like you.'_

"Um, probably some day." Harry shrugs.

"Oh, Harry. You can at least show her around at the brunch."

"Brunch?"

"Oh, yeah. Louis is hosting one. We're meeting his friend photographer, that's exciting. You see how Mike got that new camera."

 

...

 

 

He is wearing a pink kimono, as he drinks pink lemonade.

"So, since we don't know how to cook for a thousand people, we're hirering catering service." Nick reafirms what Louis just said.

"I mean, they are all bringing like desserts and some dishes. But still... I meam, yeah. I've never done anything like this."

"And what about Harry?"

"I don't know. I told him not to come today, since I was going to be out."

"Which you're not. You know you can't avoid him forever." Nick half laughs.

"He needs to find someone that's his age. Or at least goes to school with him." Louis says, even if deep inside he knows he doesn't want that. Ever.

 

...

Harry waits awkwardly for Kristen to come down as he sits in the Greene's old house. Is weird. He barely remembers.

"Harry, you're so tall now." Mr. Green walks into the living room.

"Oh, hi Mr. Greene." Harry smiles.

"Anne tells me you are a football star, I'll be sure to go to your games." Mr. Greene says as he walks to shake Harry's hand.

"Yeah. More than welcome." So, um... how's the moving going, need any help?"

"Oh fine, we're okay. No, no. Enjoy your vacation, we'll manage."

Kristen walks downstairs wearing pink shorts and a white crop top. Oh, boy. Louis looks ten thousand time better wearing that.

"I'm ready." She says and smiles at Harry. 

Harry stands up ready to leave.

"I'll see you and mom there." Kristen tells his dad before linking his arm with Harry's.

They walk to Louis' house. Anne is already there moving things and welcoming people.

"Oh, there are you two. Kristen, you look very nice. Ain't my Harry a handsome boy." Anne winks at Kristen.

 

 

And then Louis walks out, stands at the top of the stairs, he walks them down slowly. Steps on the grass and waves at someone. His eyes wrinkle as he smiles. His hair is a pretty mess. His skin is glowing. 

What a sight.

 

 

And suddenly Harry ignores everything and everyone. He looks so gorgeous. He is laughing and smiling.

Kristen notices and looks at where Harry is looking.

So does Anne.

"Oh, that's Louis. He just moved in. He is a total sweetheart. He was a model and he's travelled. all across the world, which is amazing, to have a celebrity in between us." Anne laughs.

Kristen says nothing, just nods. Anne leaves to help setting the chairs, and Kristen turns to Harry.

"Is he in college?" she asks Harry.

"Who? Lou?" Harry doesn't notice how the nickname leaves his mouth and laughs a bit. "He's 31."

"Oh." Kristen says a little freaked out.

"What?" Harry questions her, he didn't like the tone she is using.

"He's a bit old to dress like that..."

Harry shuts his eyes to keep calm.

"He looks pretty." Harry says without thinking.

' _In fact, he's beautiful.'_ Harry thinks to himself.

"Yeah, but he's old." Kristen says as if it was obvious.

Then Harry looks up at Louis, who is actually looking at him. He shrugs out of Kristen's hold.

"The fact that people can afford their house and clothing because they've got a carreer that's paying for that gives them the freedom to wear whatever the hell they want."

"Gee, sorry." Kristen says sarcastically.

"He's nice. You don't like it, leave." Harry couldn't hold his anger anymore, and he walked away.

He had never been like that. As protective, or as rude. 

 

Later on, his mom pushes him back to Kristen.

They both kinda forget about it. Although Harry feels uncomfortable. 

He's been staring at Louis for the past ten minutes. So delicate.

"Harry. Harry." Kristen waves at him.

"Uh?"

"You're squishing your plastic cup. You're spilling soda everywhere." She tells him, he looks down, but then he notices his mom and Louis talk.

 

"Wait a sec, gotta tell my mom something." Harry makes his way to them slowly, and manages to hear what his mom is saying.

"She's a nice girl. Just what Harry might be missing. Like to homecoming and all that stuff..."

Louis is a bit pale.

"Excuse me a minute Anne. I'm feeling a bit ill." Louis practically runs inside. 

Harry goes after him.

Kristen tries to go after Harry, but she can't spot him anymore.

 

 

"Think he's gonna ask you out." Anne says to her.

 

 

Louis runs up to his room, straight to the bathroom. He takes out his pills and takes two, swallows them and drinks some water from the tap. When he looks up, he sees Harry's reflection in the mirror.

"She's nice." Louis whispers.

_Way to go, Lou. Since you said you didn't cared._

 

"She, me and Niall had to be partners for a project in 5th grade. My mom drove me to Niall's and bumped into Kristen's mother. She used to live in this neighborhood. My mom thinks we're friends since then." Harry looks down and then tries to smile at Louis.

_Oh_

"Why are you being cold to me?" Harry asks really hurt.

"I..."

"No one is as pretty as you. No girl can't take you out of my head. So, why should I?" Harry says walking closer to Louis.

Louis suddenly starts crying and Harry is holding him in a second. 

"What's wrong , Lou." Harry asks tryly worried.

Louis looks up at him, his blue eyes sad.

 

 

"I'm givinig in." Louis confesses and proceeds to sob.

 

 


	7. Wanna Be Adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay, it wasn't supposedto take this long, I was gonna update last week but y draft got deleted(?) 
> 
> So I had to re-write it and well. I'm going to Uni next semester, I'm trying very hard to finish my senior year with excellent notes, aaaand, since the year is almost over, there have been too much partying every Friday. I apologize.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

Louis freezes, Harry stands there for a few seconds before reaching out to grab Louis and hold him. Louis sobs, he feels desperate, anxious. He cries because he feels lke no one understands. 

And then, there's Harry.

Harry fills every thought, every breathe, every blink. Everything about Louis. 

And he feels safe. 

Louis can't really tell, he feels relieved, and yet, at the same time mad, hysterical. The bubble in his chest is still there. The thing is that he doesn't want to feel this way about Harry, but Harry makes him feel like home for the very first time in his whole life.

Yeah, Louis gives in, relaxes every muscle and leans into Harry, wraps his arms around Harry tightly, so tight he fears Harry might disappear.

His tears soak Harry shirt, but no that that actually matters.

Eventually they have to pull apart. Louis' eyes are red and puffy, his head hurts.

"You should put you pijamas on and go to bed, Lou". Harry says slowly, and looks at Louis' tenderly, pulling him very lightly by the wrist out of the bathroom. 

Louis keeps quiet and lets Harry lead him to his bed.

"I'm sorry about all of-" Louis starts to say, but Harry doesn't let him finish. He doesn't want Louis to start apologizing, having second thoughts. He just wants a happy Lou. 

Somehow Louis finds himself lying on top of Harry, the green eyed caressing the skin on his shoulders, drawing invisible patterns. They are looking at eachother, and at anything in particular at the same time. Both of them quiet, but there's something in the air that lets Louis breathe calmly.

"Harry." Louis whispers.

"Lou." Harry smiles tenderly and whispers back.

"You- we should really go back to the party before everyone notices." Louis looks directly at him through his long eye-lashes, something that Harry secretly loves. But none of them move. Now they are actually making eye contact. Louis licks his lips, something he naturally does,and also _another_ thing that drives Harry crazy.

After a minute, Harry and Louis are kissing, Louis starts to cry again, he can't believe how different this boy makes him feel. He feels like he's seventeen again...

The way they kiss is desperate, but no filled with lust, there tenderness and filled with so much love. Harry notices Louis crying again, he kinda wants to cry too, but when Louis doesn't pull back and only kisses him harder he sort of gets what's going on.

Louis is fragile.

He hides under that sassy attitude and sensual looks. Only that he doesn't know, Louis is not fully aware, so he acts so naive, most likely innocently.

 

Nick keeps Anne busy, he shows her some of the pics he's taken of Louis' through the smaller's career as a model. Anne just loves it. When Nick notices none of them are coming down, he starts telling Anne that he might shoot her. That she's got a lovely face. He tells her about family portraits. Something that Nick absolutly despises, but he actually finds Anne a very nice person, with a cheery personality. Plus, he is not dumb, there's definitely something going on with that high school boy.

 

Nick spots Harry coming down the stairs, his expression is unreadable. Nick sighs, and Anne notices Harry approaching them.

"Honey, where have you been?" Anne smiles at his son.

"I remembered I had to call my asesor, you know, Uni. It was a long talk about my effort, how I'm doing in football. Being the quarterback is not enough... and after that I called my friends, you know. Important stuff." Harry doesn't know if he sounds convincing, this Nick dude is giving him a weird knowing look, but Anne is oblivious about the situation. She smiles smiles and shakes her head with a playful look.

"But honey, Kristen is important too." Anne exclaims and winks at Nick.

"Yeah, she's very cool. But I don't know, okay? She doesn't really likes Lou..is." Harry frowns a bit as he tells his mother, hoping that she won't make him go out with her.

"Oh, but she's new in town. Everyone needs second chances. She needs to give Louis one, and you, mister, need to give her one too." 

"Have any of you seen Louis?" Nick interrupts the mother and son conversation. He's looking right at Harry.

"Oh yeah, bumped into him in the hallway. He said something about a very very bad headache. Think he's in his room, not sure, I was on the phone."

"Oh poor thing, well. Everyone's having dessert now, why don't you go have some with Kristen and her parents as I take Louis a piece of Karen's blueberry pie, it's to die for."

 _Louis is to die for,_ Harry thinks.

He wants to protest but his mother has taken him by the arm and they're walking to where the Greene's are.

Anne says hi and suggest them to get some pie too, and in less than a minutes she excuses herself.

How great.

Harry is left to stand so awkwardly with Kristen and her parents. 

 

 

"Louis, honey?!" Anne calls as she carries the plate with a big piece of pie in it. She knoecks on the door twice before going in. She finds Louis in bed, with cotton pijamas on and a tired look on his face.

"Oh, Harry told me." Anne coo's.

Louis freezes and feels like his heart just stopped beating.

"Do you get this headaches frecuently?" Anne sits next to him on the bed. Louis exhales nervously. That was a close one.

"Oh, no. Not really. In fact, I've never had one as monstrous. But I'm feeling fine already. I'm sorry I left like that, but it started to hurt pretty bad out of nowhere and so much people surrounding me made me feel trapped." Louis fakes and lies, he feels bad for Anne, though.

"Oh, but you're feeling better now."

"Yeah yeah, just a very hard moment. But I feel fresh and comfy now, needed to lay down for a bit." Louis nods.

"I saved you some blueberry pie Karen baked this morning, my God, you won't taste any better than this. Believe me." Anne smiles, and Louis really tries to smile genuinely at her.

 

 

....

Everyone is about to leave, Harry spend the rest of the party waiting for his mom to leave Louis alone so he could sneak to Louis' bedroom. Until he sees Louis come back to the party, he changed back to his summer outfit.

He catches Kristen's look again. This time he stares at her with disgust. How could anyone be as toxic? But he actually remembers his mother's words. This time he's willing to introduce Louis correctly at her.

Gosh, doesn't he feel like his mother.

He practically runs over to Louis, he places a hand on his back, trying to be careful so people won't misunderstand. They already know that Louis wasn't feeling well, so yeah, Harry thinks that allows him to be around Louis protectivley. 'Cause you know, he doesn't want an accident to take place.

Harry "helps" Louis to walk to the stone steps down. And tries to make him laugh as he leads them towards Kristen, who Harry notices is  pulling the fakest smile ever.

Louis smiles at the entire family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Greene, this is Louis. Brought him so you could actually meet him, you know, instead of 'hearing all about him'." Harry makes air quotes and it's awkward for half a second before Mr. Greene smiles quickly and brings his hand up to shake Louis'.

"Anne really likes you, I hope we can be friends." mrs. Greene says, and Louis' smile fades for a sec. But smiles and shakes her hand too.

"You must be Kristen." Louis looks at the girl who is eyeing him from head to toe.

"Yeah." She mutters.

"So Anne tells me Harry is been helping you with your moving and lots of things."

"Well yeah, he's a great boy. And I'm either too short or dumb to put things together or carry them."

"Not dumb, Lou." Harry can't stop smiling at him.

    (inspo)                       

 

Kristen wants Harry's attention, so she taps on his arm, and Harry has to break the bubble.

"Let's get out of here." She mouths at Harry.

Harry did understood what she was saying, but decided to play dumb. He shoot her a confused look on purpose and then turned back to Louis who was saying something about his plans for the yard to the adults.

"My God, I bet is gonna look as fantastic. Hey so don't you wanna come over for tea tomorrow and take a look at my yard'?" Kristen's mom laughs.

"I'd love to, but how about the day after tomorrow I pay you a visit? is just that my friend Nick is in town and I'm going to drive him to the airport and run some errands afterwards." Louis apologizes and gives her his number.

"Harry why don't you come over tomorrow, since louis is gonna be out?" Kristen asks out loud, in front on her parents.

_Smart._

"I'm actually going with Louis. We're stopping by Home Depot to pick some other things for the garden. Gonna be there to help him get everything right, I'm gonna be the one using them."

Louis is amazed by how easily Harry's lie slide of his mouth. Got a swift tongue... _yeah he does._

 

 

 

Later, when everyone's left, except for Anne, and Harry of course, "hes waiting for her", he says. They are all sitting in the dining room, Nick is drinking some coffee, Anne says she's fine with the lemonade that's left and Harry doesn't want to leave his place where he is sitting next to Louis, even if he's thirsty as fuck.

Harry doesn't want to leave, but he has to...

Nick goes upstairs to pack and he's going to bed afterwards. Anne need's to use the loo before leaving.

So there are Harry and Louis alone in the dining room. Louis stands up to get a mug.

"So, are you actually coming tomorrow?" Louis looks at him with a smile as he pours some tea for him.

"Sure am." Harry responds quickly.

"She's a weird girl." Louis comments casually.

"Yeah?" Harry takes the mug from Louis, knowing who is he refering to.

"Oh, yeah" Louis' soft voice says, as his scrunches his nose at the thought.

"Are you jealous?" Harry smirks.

"Oh God, no." Louis laughs at that.

Jealousy is for childish people, Harry thinks. Of course, because Louis is so mature and he wouldn't be...

"But she's too clingy." Louis says in a semi-serious voice.

Harry barks a laugh.

"You are." Harry exclaims with another laugh.

"I am not." Louis high pitched voice responds. Harry stands up and Louis runs to the kitchen, Harry catches him by the wrist and pulls him to his strong arms. Louis is laughing.

"You are. Say it." Harry whispers into his hair.

"Never," Louis tries to squirm away.

Everything falls in silence when they make eye contact. 

It felt so normal and natural, and just by looking into his eyes, Harry knows how deeply he's falling.

"Okay, time to leave." Anne's voice is heard coming down the stairs.

Louis panics for a bit before the turns away and starts the dish washer as Harry pretends to clean the counter.

"If only you cleaned as much back at home." Anne giggles, the turns to Louis.

"It was such a lovely time." She says and Louis dries his hands in his shorts before walking to Anne.

"Oh sure it was. Hey, so before you leave, tomorrow Nick's going back to Miami, work issues. I'm gonna be driving him to the airport. But I'm gonna go to Home Depot, do you have a problem if Harry comes?"

"Oh no, in fact could you do me a favour and stop by the grocery store and get me some stuff too?" Anne says in a bright mood.

"Oh, yeah I need to stop by too! No problem!" Louis grins.

Harry is staring at Louis' arse with hunger.

Damn.

He looks away just when his mother turns to look at him.

 

They leave shortly after that.

 

......

 

When they've dropped Nick to the airport Louis hugs the life out of him.

"See? You just needed some Grimshaw magic to get your stuff together." Nick tells him. Louis rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." Louis crosses his arms.

"Call me." 

"I will Nicky, always." They both smile.

"Come visit soon." Nick says while grabbing his bag from the floor.

"Yeah, you'll see me there soon."

Nick turns to Harry and raises his fist. Harry takes a minute to understand before he raises his too and they bump them together. 

"See ya, kiddo." Harry suppresses an eye roll. He is not a kid.

 

They get on the car. Louis takes them to have lunch. Louis looks lovely ordering salmon. Looks lovely asking for more coffee. Looks lovely laughing. Harry almost forgets how to eat because of all the things Louis does, unbelievable pretty.

 

And then they have to go back to reality.

Is that considered as a date?

And grocery shopping with Louis is so different. He helps him pick out some stuff, but then Louis starts asking his opinion in almost everything. He asks if there's anything missing while holding fresh tomatoes, Louis seems to notice Harry's slightly puzzled look.

"Well, what are you gonna use when you cook?" Louis says as if it was so normal.

Harry's heart starts beating fast, but he is quick to smile and goes to pick some carrots.

 

....

 

It's a week later, Harry was supposed to help with the workout machines just after he finished to set the mirror walls...

"Oh my God, Harry harry yes." Louis moans. Sweat runs down his collarbones.

Harry loves it. He is lying down on the treadmill and Louis is straddling his head, holding himself by the handles on the machine.

 

When Harry had finished putting that same treadmill together Louis walked in with his pink kimono, A lace crop top and very very short shorts. He was bringing Harry a tall glass of pink lemonade.

Harry stripped him down to his panties, his lacey balck panties.

And he just wanted to eat Louis' pretty pink hole.

So he did. and that's how he found himself with his nose pressed on Louis' tailbone. 

Louis kept moaning, and Harry was loving every second, as the mirror in front of them started to get all foggy. 

Harry pushed his tongue in, making Louis whine in pleasure, his knucles turning white.

"Harry, oh please."

Harry licks him, takes his sweet time as he keeps playing with his tongue around Louis' hole.

 

_Harry was supposed to help with the workout machines just after he finished to set the mirror walls..._

 

 


	8. Like a prayer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff, but also, future references and stuff like that.

 

 

 

 

Louis is sitting on the bed, the beautiful morning light pouring through the window. He holds a cup of tea and sips it as he reads the new Vogue. Beside him, lying on his front Harry's bare back peeks from under the white sheets. 

Louis is wearing Harry's red and black shirt with ripped sleeves unbuttoned and black tight panties. Louis bites his lip as he stares at the magazine without actually reading it, he's too busy thinking about the events that ocurred last night.

\------

Anne and Harry asked him to go with them to the opera, Louis said yes and when the show was about 30 minutes Harry anounced his mother that he would attend a party and that he'd stay at Niall's afterwards. 

"No mum, Liam's picking me up on our car." Harry said as Anne was about to give him the keys.

"Oh, you three still on that thing? But sweetie, you might be getting a car when you dad's back for Christmas break, wait a little longer. I don't want you boys getting hurt." Anne said as he gave Harry fifty dollars.

"We're cool, don't worry mum."

Anne rolled her eyes and turned to Louis to tell him about 'these kids'. Harry grinned and walked out of the building. Louis found all of that so strange, Anne proposed to go get some drinks but Louis' quickly apologised excusing himself, he told Anne he would be going out tomorrow very early, and Anne pestered him all the way back with things related to his love life and if he was meeting a mistery lover tomorrow. Louis tried to laugh and smile. 

When he got home he noticed the staircase light on, he walks upstairs, his bedroom door is open and he spots the bathroom light on since it gives a weak light to the bedroom, when he turns there's Harry, he's leaning on the bathroom doorframe, with his ripped t-shirt and his arms crossed, so his biceps bulge out. He's smirking, and a bandana is holding his curls back, and tight black jeans that only make him look taller.

Louis is actually surprised, he takes a step closer.

"Hi babe" is all Harry says before stepping out and taking Louis in his arms as he kisses him deeply. His confidence isn't enough because he flushes as soon as Louis is biting his lip and pushing him to the nearest wall, Harry's game turned around as Louis starts kissing his neck and stroking him through the fabric of his jeans.

But Harry can't let that happen that easily. For him is very clear that as soon as they start with the _actua_ l thing, Louis becomes a loud submissive minx, but Louis likes to feel like he's in charge while the foreplay is still going.

Harry stops Louis from unzipping his pants as he brings both of his wrists together and holds them above his head at the same time he switches places with him. He holds his hands together with one of his huge hands and places the other next to his head, caging Louis and kissing him hungrily. 

Louis squirms away and giggles as he unbuttons Harry's shirt.

They kiss for another minute, but then Harry is leaning down enough to hold Louis' thighs and lifting him off the ground. Harry steps into the bathroom and walks to the shower to press Louis in the wall and starts grinding on Louis to make him beg for more, just to hear Louis whine as he scratches Harry's back under his undone shirt.

Harry can't take it anymore, he wants to devour Louis, he needs those high pitched moans to keep him sane, he lowers Louis to the ground and takes his small crop top off,  tossing it away, he pinches Louis right pink nipple and watches as Louis arches his back both because of the cold tile and because his nipples are such a sensitive spot to him, Harry can't stop being surprised and mesmerized because of Louis. 

Harry leans to take one of Louis' perky nipples to his mouth as he tortures the other with his fingers.

"Harry, my god." Louis groans with a raspy voice.

Louis pulls Harry bandana out so that he can pull the boy's curls.

"You are so yummy. You taste divine, and, I'm going. To. Devour. You." Harry says in between kisses and then he goes down to his knees to slip Louis out of his jeans. Louis is wearing baby blue silk panties, damn. "Oh, baby, you make it hard for me to not to dream of you." He roughly turns Louis around, and pushes his back to the wall.

Louis giggles but then he's moaning loudly as Harry had just took those away to replace them with his hands, holding Louis cheeks apart, blowing to the pink rim, and then he's darting his tongue out, licking a long stripe and then all around Louis' entrance.

"Oh my... fuck fuck fuck. Yes! yes!" Louis's got his hands pressed flat on the tile. He's throwing his head back.

"You want me, yeah?" Harry says hotly as he slaps slightly Louis' right cheek.

Louis turns around and pushes Harry to the floor. Louis straddles him and pushes him down as Harry tries to sit. Louis is biting his lip as he looks down at Harry, and presses his small hands to the boy's chest.

"Now now, I can't be the only one naked." Louis leans and whispers to Harry's mouth without breaking eye contact.

Louis straightens up with a cute pout and Harry just shakes his head with his mouth hanging open, whatever Louis wants. 

Louis sighs dramatically, and sticks his lower lip out. "If only I could get a big fat cock inside me...", he looks at Harry thourgh his long eye-lashes as he stands up with a smirk and turns around, but then there's a hand grabbing him and spinning him around. 

"You are so in." Harry croaks out as he unbuttons his jeans. and Throws his t-shirt somewhere.

He fucks Louis, hard and fast against the wall, from behind, holding him up, on the floor with Louis legs all the way up his shoulders. Louis marks him and screams, arches his back everytime Harry hammers that part inside of him.

At last, he rides Harry slowly. Quiet moans and whimpers slip from Louis' lips. Harry's breath quickens. He can't help it, he can't do any other thing but to look at Louis, stare at him and adore him. Louis is holding his hand and he's got the other grabbing his leg for support as he keeps rocking up and down Harry's cock.

Louis came again and then Harry couldn't take it anymore as he groaned and grabbed Louis by the waist to kiss him as he filled the minx with his come. They were both panting as they laid on the floor.

 

Twenty minutes went by with Harry stroking Louis' hair, holding him with his other hand and Louis running his hand down Harry's abs, up and down.

Then Louis decided it was time for a bath. They both stood up, Louis went to open the tap as Harry sat at the edge of the tub not beliving what happened. Louis was all he could ask for, not just the sex part, he was perfect, so damn perfect.

As they waited for the bath to be filled, Louis came back to Harry just to drop on his knees and taking Harry's heavy and warm cock in his hand. He licked lips and looked up at Harry who was starstruck. hIs eyes wide open as he looked at Louis who brought the tip to his lips, kissing it and then taking it all inside his mouth. Moaning Harry gripped Louis' hair and brought him closer.

Oh, Louis.

When Harry came, hot and sticky down Louis throat Louis stood up and licked his lips before grabbing his hand and getting into the bathtub, he made room for Harry and then both of them said absolutely nothing as Louis laid on Harry's chest. He brought his and Harry's palms together and fell in love with the size difference. He also noticed Harry wearing back his ring, but on a different finger.

"Don't want to lose it, it's weird not wearing it... although, it means nothing now." Harry says when he realizes at what Louis is staring at, not being able to keep his eyes away from the gorgeous angel. Louis bites his lip as he send Harry a shy grin. Louis takes the ring off and slips it to his own index finger. It's really big on him. Harry laughs fondly as he takes it off from Louis and puts it on his thumbs, where it is still loose but not enough to slip out.

Louis decides he likes it.

And that night the both sleep on Louis' bed forgetting that there is a world outside.

 

\-----

So yeah, his bum's sore but he feels happy, he actually feels happy. He was confused on how to feel, on how they've taken their relationship. How Harry looked at him, as if Louis was the moon and the stars and the whole universe.

How Harry made him laugh. How Harry was always willing to help, which would probably end with with Louis' legs wrapped around Harry, and to actually help and lift heavy things, reach for high stuff, open jars  that were close too tight, and that kind of stuff. On the other side, Harry loved how Louis needed him. From both side too, how he hoped to be  full filling all of Louis' desires and how he was there to  lift heavy stuff, reach for high stuff, open jars that were close too tight, make him breakfast, lunch and diner, make him laugh.

Louis caught himself staring at the ring on his thumb for a few minutes before Harry woke up, he groaned and then shot Louis a tired bright smile. 

Louis left the cup on the bedside table before lying down next to Harry.

"It's morning." Harry stated. 

"It is." Louis raised his eyebrows and laughed a little.

Harry blushed when he spotted the marks on Louis' body.

"Like you in my clothes." Harry blurts out, but then he feels no nervous, he can't believe he just said that, so he buries his face on his hands and throws the covers up to cover himself.

 

 

Louis is having fun with this. He laughs, but understands that Harry feels insecure, maybe even intimidated.

"Harry no no no, don't be nervous. I love that you're trying out." Louis says trying to take the sheets that are covering Harry off.

"You're gorgeous." Harry says once he's peeked from underneath the covers. Louis sighs and gently removes the covers from Harry and takes his face in both on his hands. "You are such a gentleman, I don't deserve you." Louis whispers thoughtfully.

Harry stares at him confused, he sits down on the bed and grabs Louis by the waist and brings him to his lap.

"That's not true, Lou. You deserve everything." Harry tries to convince Louis, he can sense Louis nostalgia, and he won't look at him.

Harry kisses Louis temple.

Louis' had enough, he decides, enough of feeling alone and miserable.

He's got Harry.

 

 

Harry.

 

 

Harry who is there, he is actually there, holding him. 

Louis looks up at him and smiles.

"Now, make me breakfast."

Harry smiles back.

"That's my Lou."

"But you have to carry me."

"Sure am, anthing you ask." Harry is so intense.

 

Harry is in love.

Harry is in love for the first time.

Harry is in love with Louis.

 

 

After they've eaten breakfast, they team up to do the dishes and they end up with too much bubbles. 

Harry gets dressed and prepares to leave through the backyard, jump the fence to the street and walks back walking down the other block to turn to their neighborhood. When Harry gets home he goes straight to his room already missing Louis.

Louis and those pouty lips that made him go crazy, his blue eyes, his soft feathery hair. His laugh, his tiny hands, and every single thing about him.

He laid in bed for hours, not doing anything really but thinking about Louis.

Down in the kitchen Anne is a little worried at Harry, maybe he had a fight with Niall and Liam, maybe he's got trouble finding a girlfriend, so she's letting him have his own time to be alone. When Harry's two best mates knock on the door Anne lets them in.

"Done partying, boys?" Anne says cheerfully as she welcoms them into her house.

Both boys got no idea of whatever Anne is saying.

"Sure thing, ma'am" Niall says.

"Harry's been hauled up in his room ever since he came back. Everything alright?" She asks them as he takes her apron off.

"He hasn't said anything to us, think he's after some chick." Liam shrugs.

Both boys walk upstairs to Harry's room, they knock loudly.

"Oi mate, open up." Niall says loudly.

Harry groans as he opens the door.

Niall pushes him aside as they walk inside. Liam sits on the desk while Niall throws himself at the couch and turns on Harry's videogame.

Harry says nothing as he sits on the bed.

"Whatever seems to be wrong 's got your mother worried, mate." Liams says looking at Harry.

"What's that on your chest?!" Niall yells.

Harry is wearing a white shirt that hangs lowly on his chest, and yup, there's a pretty hickey that Louis made while riding him, he recalls.

"Nothing" Harry says and turns around.

"That it, mate? Found someone?" Liam says walking towards him

Should he tell them? Should he talk about Louis? Or the fact that there IS someone?

He decides against it, Louis is sacred. 

"Is not what it looks like, alright? The machine's Mr. Tomlinson ordered came and they were too heavy, so there was a little accident when I tried to take them upstairs, got some more on my back, those things are heavy." Harry said casually.

He can't believe how he's become a master at lying. It's not the first time he's lied to them just to see Louis.

"Then what's wrong?" Liam asks believing him, Niall goes back to the game.

"I just feel the pressure. Okay? In two weeks we're becoming seniors and then that's it. I'm kinda scared, I don't want to be my dad. And football is my life, everybody counts on me... 's just weird."

Harry can't believe he's saying this. He does feel that way sometimes, but usually there's Louis to make him forget.

"Oh, mate. But we've got this year to enjoy, rule the school, get you a chick. And college is going to be fuuuuun! Independence and partying is what's next!" Niall says exited.

They both pat Harry on the back and he fakes a smile, yeah, like he's also expecting that.

When the only thing that's on his mind might be running away... with Louis. 


	9. Don't Dream It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm back.

 

 

_"You don't have to get hard or anything, just let him have a little fun. I'll come get you when you're done. Babe, this for our careers, our future." Alejandro tried to convince Louis, did he really had to sleep with that man?_

_Alejandro sighed as he took out his bottle of pills, he grabbed Louis hand and placed one on his palm._

_"You need to relax". Alejandro rolled his eyes and turned to pour him a glass of water._

_Louis shakily put the pill in his mouth and drank the whole glass._

_"Once it's done you won't ever have to do it again" Alejandro  said as if it was obvious._

_"But he is old and-"_

_"Louis, grow the fuck up. You wanted to be a model, well, sorry baby but you have to do some stuff first to be one, a real one." Alejandro was starting to raise his voice._

_"Tell me again-"_

_"I've already told you! He is my boss!" Alejandro cut him off again_.

 

 

_But of course, it wasn't the last time._

 

 

 

..........

 

 

Louis swayed his hips as he walked through the garden, looking flawless as ever. The sun was making his skin look specially soft and golden. When Anne proposed Louis to make a big barbeque to all the 'kids' in the neighborhood the sunday before school started again, it was Louis this time who offered his backyard to make it a pool party.

Louis Louis Louis. Prettiest thing in the world.

Everything was mostly set up, and there had been a lot of sex, lots of yummy Louis, who just loved being rimmed by Harry. They had done it practically everywhere in the house. Harry could go at it at any time, he wanted to please Louis in every way.

And about Louis... he felt happy. Loved. He had come to accept that it was all about Harry. He was such a sweet boy, he cared for him, and since Louis was feeling safe and happy, since he had stopped being alone, he barely popped one of those pills in his mouth.

Harry stared at him as Louis smiled to all the other women who were suddenly surrounding him, Tears for Fears was being played, and Harry laughed, he knew the words to the song and it was quite accurate.

"I wanted to be with you  alone, and talk about the weather..." Harry sang as he poured a glass of lemonade, and went back to look at Louis as he sipped his drink.

"You keep your distance with a system of touch, and gentle persuasion. I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much? " Harry sings as he decides to approach the circle of women where Louis is stuck at, recognizing his mother to be there.

"Hi ladies." Harry sends them a smile full of dimpled charm.

"Harry, you are so tall. How do you feel about senior year?" Harry doesn't recall ever meeting the lady that's talking to him, but she apparently knows all about him. He smiles politely before muttering a "fine thanks".

He glances at Louis, who's got a bowl full of chips in his hands, and Harry is been wanting to squeeze that ass since he arrived to the garden.

"I just came here to see I there was any help needed."

"Actually, could you get some popsicles out of the freezer and hand them to the kids?" Anne smiles at him.

Harry groaned internally.

"Well, I've got to put these in the table and go pick up the cakes, would you like to join me, Harry?" The green eye boy smiles when he hears his favourite person talk.

"Oh, I had totally forgotten. You should go, Harry. We've got a big order and poor Louis won't be able to carry them all by himself." Anne clasps her hands together as she smiles.

Louis walks away but then turns to look over his shoulder to wink at Harry.

 

.....

_"I don't want to be here anymore!" Louis yells through the music._

_Toby wouldn't let go of his arm, and had practically dragged Louis to the bedroom._

_"Tell them to go away, please." Louis felt like crying as he begged._

_"Be nice, Louis. They're just my friends."_

_"They all want me to sit in their laps, and they call me princess."_

"You are a princess, Lou." Toby tried to calm him down, but the was pretty drunk.

_"No!" Louis yelled._

_"Fucking hell Louis!!" Toby was being violent again, Louis backed away, but Toby gripped his arm tighter. He grabbed a fistful of Louis' hair._

_"Listen to me, little bitch. Be nice, be fucking nice." Toby gritted out, Louis nodded, he didn't wanted to be slapped again._

 

_So when they went back downstairs, Louis said nothing when someone slapped his ass, just stared down at his nails and took his pack of cigarettes out._

 

 

......

 

Louis giggled as Harry told him about Niall's worst pick up lines, he did made a pretty good imitation of his irish accent.

"He seems like a nice lad." Louis smiled.

"Yeah, he's been a good bro to me, so 's been Liam."

"I bet." Louis grins.

"They'd like you... well not as much as I do." Harry was rambling again, and Louis was very fond of that.

"It would be a little strange, and suspicious..." Louis hated to break Harry's bubble, but it was that way. 

"Well, once the season starts, you could go to my games, like with my mother and stuff, or on your own, I mean yeah. You wouldn't be able to wear my jersey like I would love to, but yeah, and afterwards I could introduce you..." Harry suddenly realizes how much he is blabbering. "I mean, only if you want to." He adds ad the end a bit nervous.

Louis only giggles a bit more, and Harry just loves the wrinkles in his eyes everytime he laughs.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll be there as long as you want me. We'll figure it out."

And Harry felt as if that really meant something. They would figure it out, they would work it. It meant holding onto something, something none of them could put into words... but they would figure it out.

 

....

 

After everyone was gone, the music from the party kept blasting trough the speakers. Crowded House was loud enough to cover Harry's moans as Louis grinded on him on the bedroom. All the lights were out, but the curtains were wide open. It felt dangerous.

Louis kisses him deeply. "Hey now, hey now. Don't dream it's oooover" Louis singing lowly to his lips. Then steps back a little to slow dance to the music that drifts through the window from the backyard.

Harry's lips are all red and swollen. Louis is dancing for him his panties are peeking, a small hand is pressed to his chest to push him down to the bed. Harry is getting so hard. Louis climbs back on top of him and grinds sensually as he unbuttons Harry's shirt.

"Do you want to give them something to talk about tomorrow when you have to be back to the locker rooms?" Louis' velvety voice asks Harry.

Harry nods quickly, and then Louis is leaning down, sucking a mark on his right pec. Then Harry is kissing Louis deeply.

"Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum, nd I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart" Louis sings once again as just to straighten to take his top off. 

"I've got a condom" Harry blurts out. And damn it, the next second he feel embarrased, he sounds like his team mates, as if Louis was just a certain cheerleader and they can only do it on the backseats of the dudes car because they are both so new and nervous.

Louis makes no remark, or seems to be making fun of Harry in any way. Louis just bites his lip as he unzips Harry's pants, his tiny hand gets a hold of his cock. 

"Oh really? I've got about a dozen, don't worry babe." And then Louis climbs off to take Harry's big throbbing cock out completely. He licks his lips in anticipation and then given the head a kitten lick as he mantains eye contact with Harry.

Harry moans and grips Louis hair tightly. 

Harry takes Louis by the arms and when the little minx is standing between his legs, Harry has to get rid of those shorts. Louis has to be the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. He practically rips Louis' panties.

It happens so fast, both of them are so eager. Louis is laying on top of Harry, stroking and sucking on his big cock, it amazes Harry to small Louis looks, how his hands can't cover the whole base.

And Harry is eagerly eating Louis out. He's got his tongue so deep inside Louis, making Louis almost cry. That is his favourite thing to do. Louis can't stop moaning, sending vibrations down his dick.

"'Arry, yeaah. 'Arry" Louis' voice sounds so wrecked.

Harry slaps his ass with one of his hands and presses one finger inside Louis. Louis is alway so bloody tight. Harry goes back to eat Louis out. When Louis comes, he mewls and arches his back. Making Harry close to cumming himself.

Louis turns around.

"What about that condom, cowboy?" Louis says, looking already properly fucked.

Harry almost trips on his own feet as he goes to search for his pants. Louis thinks it is kinda adorable. Louis takes the condom off Harry's hand and rips it open with his teeth.

"Now, watch carefully, love" Louis says as he throws Harry onto the bed who was already sitting on the edge.

Louis kneels between his legs and rolls the condom down Harry lenght with his mouth. Thta was such a gorgeous sight. And Harry couldn't believe it. So he made sure to fuck Louis extra harder, making him come undone.

...

 

 

Harry is so bloody tired the next morning, he leaves reluclantly Louis after three great orgasms, but his mum was already calling and texting him, telling him to get milk when he gets back from Liam's.

He kisses Louis deeply and tells him he'll call him when he gets back from school.

God, Harry feels desperate, he hates it so much, he hates going to school now, only abaliable to Louis after school like a fucking toddler. He hasn't properly talked to Liam or Niall since they started asking so much about his life.

So now he's driving to school, thinking about Louis. Thinking about how embarrasing it must be.

It's weird to be back, everybody of course is looking at him, they are all expecting something, they all look at him as if they want something from him. 

He spots Liam and Niall and walks over them.

"Harry, haven't seen you in some time, mate." Niall says as he offers him some gum.

"I know I've been weird, 's just the pressure. Sorry guys, needed time to think things off." He gives them a fake smile. He knows how  inconvenient it would be to lose all his friends when he's the king of school. It's his last year, he needs to make history. 

"'s okay, just get it together." Liam offers him a smile as the first bell ring.

 

Louis wakes up around ten, he feels drained, but happy and fucked... in the good way. He kinda misses waking up next to Harry, he is warm and soft, and Louis loves to sleep with his head on Harrys chest.

He  makes some tea, and misses how Harry used to prepare it for him. It feels kinda weird now. Everything kind of does.

 

When Harry comes back from school, actually getting some snickers and whistles when it was P.E time and he had to change in front of all of the guys about the marks on his chest and back, he just wanted to kiss Louis.

The moment he steps into his house, he senses something weird.

"Harry, honey, we're in the kitchen." His mother yells.

We?

And in the living room there's Kristen, listening to Anne and sipping awkwardly on a cup of tea.

"She is so lost on school and everything, Harry." Anne says while munching on a cookie.

"I thought you would show her around."

"Didn't see her around." Harry croaks out.

"I'm in your history and english class." Kristen jumps in.

"Sorry, didn't saw you." Harry says sounding not so sorry.

"Well, tomorrow maybe, you could introduce her to your friends." And  says happyly.

"Yeah, I'm going to Niall's right now,"

"Well take Kristy with you, I've got some things to do, take ten dollars from my purse and be back early."

Anne stands up and Harry is basically screaming inside. He forces a smile  and curses lowly.

 

Oh Louis, oh Louis.

 

....

 

 

That afternoon, Louis awaited patiently. He even went to Anne's with the excuse of some cooking tips. When he asked about Harry, Anne smiled and told him he wasn't back yet.

Louis understood. When he heard a car parking outside Anne's house, and saw Harry  climbing off, the noticed the girl that was with him, Louis knew that it must have been a silly thing to hope and fantazice about a seventeen year old boy, who was a senior and captain of the football team on high school. 

He understood that it was silly because that might not have been his place to be. He felt like a fool.

He swallowed the lump on his throat, did his best to forget about how realization had hit him. Poured himself a glass of wine and cried silently as it got dark outside and didn't moved from the kitchen table to turn on a single light.

 

 

 

 


	10. Something Stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so remember the first chapter, like we're not in real time. As in, it's the mid 2000's. And yes I did some research and all, Macs were good to go back then. And I just want to tell y'all that I decided to write it in this time lapse 'cause i think it is pretty interesting how things were different and yet not so much... I don't know. I really like it, and I remember some happy days back then, and all the trends and everything. Okay, thank you. :D

 

 

 

 

 

Louis' phone rang for an hour straight, but after his breakdown Louis decided he couldn't deal with it anymore, it was little painful and suddenly he felt suffocation hitting him, he felt as if he had to run away from something, as if he was back in that dumpster Toby got for them, as Louis stood up from and walked out of the kitchen, for a second he could have sworn that Toby was lying unconscious on the floor, Louis blinked a few times and practically ran upstairs to his bathroom.

As he looked at himself in the mirror he thinks the rooms is spinning for a while, he gasps and opens the cabinet quickly take out the orange bottle, he takes two and swallows them dry and then sits on the edge of the bathtub, the rooms won't stop spinning. 

Twenty minutes later he's passed out on the bathroom floor and that's when the phone starts ringing. 

....

Harry tries to make up an excuse to leave again, he even thinks about sneaking out once it's really dark and his mother falls asleep watching sope operas. As soon as he parks his mother's car she's outside greeting Kristen again. Harry rolls his eyes, this is a total nightmare. He walks to his house and the first thing his mom does is sit the two of them in the living room and chooses to be cliché enough to take out the photo albums.

"Harry was such a cute baby, I know." Anne says as she turns the page around.

"And this handsome man here is my husband, he will be coming home soon from all this bussines and all, don't get me started, makes my head hurt." 

Harry feels anxious, he glances at the window as he twists the ring on his finger.

"Oh, tea's ready!" Anne stands up.

"Do you need any help?" Kristen asks leaving the pictures aside.

"Well, you two can come sit in the kitchen, Sandra came by a few hours ago and brought me some corn bread she baked, it's honestly so good."

"Hey mom, do you mind if I go upstairs, I've got some stuff to catch up on, and you made me take advanced chem, really need to get my head on it." Harry says awkwardly, completly and accidentaly ignoring Kristen, it's just that he really doesn't care about her and it kind of it's automatic how he ignores her. He practically ignores 80% of the school population.

"Um, but Harry Kristy's here, and you haven't even told me yet how did it go at Niall's, i mean, how's Maura? And I bet Liam was there too." Anne says sweetly, Harry is her boy and the pictures they were looking at made her a tiny bit nostalgic.

Harry bites his lip and closes his fits, but ends up taking a seat next to Kristen.

"It was okay, we mostly played videogames and had pizza..." Harry starts.

Oh, Louis.

 

Anne insisted that both, she and Harry could walk Kristen home. At least it wouldn't be awkward just as it was when Niall answered the door and Kristen was standing next to Harry. Niall raised a brow but stepped aside to let them in. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes letting Niall know it was against his will.

Anne told Kristen she was welcome anytime and elbowed Harry with a smile.

By the time Harry was finally alone in his bedroom, it was pretty late. He called Louis like a hundred times and groaned, pulled at his curly hair. He walked around his room desperately, and peeked through the window to find Louis' house with all the lights out. 

Harry felt angry, fuck Kristen!, and his apparent friendship with his mom, Harry doesn't like her, not as a friend, not as a person, not as someone he would date. He doesn't really care about anyone else, not now or ever, he thinks. 'Cause he's got Louis and that's it.

 

Angrily he throws himself and his desktop chair and decided to turn on the Mac his father got him after his mother had called to tell him that Harry had won the "most important" game of the season. 

Now that he recalls, louis has a computer. Maybe they could chat and all. 

Harry thought it wasn't a bad idea, and decided to comment that to him, but not before scolding himself 'cause that was a bit teenag-y for him to think. He knows that as a teen that's want you want to do with the girl you're falling for, the girl that's on you class and you wanna call and go get ice cream, and drive to the cinema, maybe make out with outside her house.

But Louis is the kind of thing he wants. He loves waking up next to Louis, he loves to be a little domestic with him. He loves when he comes over and he's doing his yoga by the pool. Or when he's trying to cook and Harry just ends up taking over. He adores it when Louis plays his favourite records and dances around as he fixes his overol that keeps  sliding off his shoulder 'cause he's deciced he wants to re-decorate the kitchen even though he practically just moved in, 'cause Louis is always taking his own desitions, Louis is always an "I'll do it myself", but ends up needing Harry's help to reach the highest shelves.

He likes to sit next to Louis as he reads whatever book he is into, and loves to hear all about it as they lay on bed after sex. He loves when Louis does his gardening and he's around to help.

That's what he wants, to see Louis smile. 

He doesn't want to take any girl to homecoming, or prom. He wants to be laying in between Louis legs, his head on this chest as Louis runs his hands through his curls and they're on his bedroom or the living room watching cheesy films. Louis likes them, Louis likes to watch Barbara Streisand on Funny Girl and like to cry a little bit while watching The Way We Were.

He loves when Louis wears his ring, and has to wear it on the thumb because it is to big on him. He loves when Louis steals for a bit his t shirts and walks around his house wearing them and nothing else but that.

He falls asleep thinking about Louis, about his Louis.

 

.....

 

When Harry has to wake up he remembers he has to make it up, Louis is probably hating him right now. He's going to be late if he doesn't shower right away. By the time he's running downstairs to grab something quick for breakfast, he hears his mother on the phone.

"Oh yes, well don't worry about that honey. Sure, I'll do  quick check ups, oh I'm running down to the store today, I'm gonna make something amazing for diner and I wanted to invite you over, but I'll save you some! It's an old recipe my mother taught me. But hey listen, while I'm at it, do you need me to pick up something for you? Eggs? Bread maybe?.... Oh yeah, no problem. Be careful!"

Harry stands there awkwardly, but when his mother hangs up he rushes to the fridge to grab some yougurt.

"I made you a protein shake." Anne says as she puts away the dishes in the cupboard.

"Thanks" Harry mutters as he moves to grab a banana. He is about to grab the car keys from the counter when he freezes for a bit.

"Hey mom, who was that on the phone." He tries to play it cool.

"It was just lovely Louis, he's out town, he'll probably be back tomorrow, I think. I was thinking on making and salmon dish again and inviting him over, guess I'll save up some for him." She grabs a mug and pours herself some coffee.

" Anyways, I'm going out for my morning run, then going to the salon and then grocery shopping. Need anything? I also have to go to the mall to to buy a new dress, so I don't think I will be home when you get here. What do you need?" Anne walks out to the receiver and Harry follows her.

"Mmh, nothing really. Just more bananas, I think. Oh, we're out of jam." Harry says as he walks past her to get the door, is really Louis out of town?

"Be sure to pick your new trainers from the mail,  they'll arrive at twelve, so check that when you're home." Anne yells as Harry starts to drive out of the driveway.

Louis louis louis....

He's seen him say that over the phone to his mother before once or twice, it all involved Harry "staying over" at Liam's or going out to a "party".

 

.......

When Louis wakes up it's 6:47 in the morning. He's a little sore from the position he had been all night on the floor. He walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed, when he notices that he's got a new message. He sees an unkown number, and realizes it Harry's house number. He goes to get his cellphone from his bag and dials it.

He really doesn't realize how early it is, but when Anne answers loudly he knows it must have been okay.

Louis bluntly lies, he knows, he's seen it, he's heard it all. Anne will somehow tell Harry, she'll tell him 'cause one way or other it'll come out. He just isn't ready to face it, 'cause it hurts. He needs to make up his mind, and think about what's next for him and Harry.

What is he doing? What in the world is he doing with a seventeen year old boy?! Is that such a bad thing so that karma has to come to throw him a cold bucket of realization?

Louis stays in bed for the rest of the day. He naps and reads, gets up when he's hungry to make some instant noodles, and he might as well get used to them again, there won't be no one cooking for him anymore...

 

Meanwhile Harry is walking down the hall through the massive crowd, everyone's getting used to it, 's only the second day. But freshies already know he owns this place, and that's kind of alright, he guesses. He doesn't really care.

He glances up to see Taylor, perfect blonde cheerleader putting on her red lipstick in the mirror she installed on her locker. Harry rolls his eyes because he remembers when they dated for like a month and thought he'd never be in love 'cause he didn't felt any spark while being with her or with anyone really on his past relationships. But then he smiles, 'cause Louis came into the picture to change the game.

Harry fist bumps all his mates as he gets into homeroom, the teacher's not eve there yet, so they start chatting about this year being the great one, and make the most out of this football season.

"Harry here brought a girl to my house yesterday, damn it was awkward as fuck. I mean no offense, but i was in my own house and I felt like I couldn breathe." Nial laughs.

"Oh God, what?! Harry boy here?!" Some of them laugh.

"You wouldn't know, Limaaaaa, my mom's trying really hard to get me a girlfriend." Harra explains while raising his hands in the air. "Hey maybe you can give some lessons on how be be already married by the age of sixteen."

Liam shrugs and smiles, he is the only one that's had a serious long relationship from the three of them, so be it.

"Nah, Niall should probably give you some advice on how to get girls to suck your dick on the first date.

"Oh, my dearest Leeym, it takes patience."

Well, school ain't that bad when they're not asking where's he's been in the last three parties.

 

....

 

Louis basically knows he's gotta end everything, that he's playing with fire here but honestly, Harry has made his days so much better, he was starting to feel happy. He stares at himself in the mirror and starts to get anxious with every breath he's taking, he punches it, smashing the full body mirror and crawls back to the bathroom to take another pill, something to make it stop.

Suddenly there's Toby, there's Alejandro, there's Zayn... there's darkness.

 

Harry thinks more about Louis as the day passes by, he doesn't believe he's out of town, he would have told him 'cause that's his Lou, his mother probably got everything messed up. He's gotta snap out of his thoughts as the coach makes an entrance. They talk about going big, discuss new strategies before going out to the actual field, and warns Harry about responsability. Ben tries to make fun of it, but seriously, what is it about the whole thing that Harry is captain and he isn't to find hilarious.

"You better cut it out, 's only the second day." Harry says casually to Ben as they change their uniforms. 

Ben frowns.

"Sure, gotta keep my energy for when I fuck Taylor tonight." Ben sniggers. Well, Harry had just forgotten about that, supposedly Taylor cheated on him with Ben and now they're kind of fucking... oh well.

"Sure, save as much energy as you want, champ. Maybe you'll have enough to get hard for the first time." Harry says raising both of his eyebrows and winking at Liam who's just standing there.

Harry's pointing out the rummor that was around last summer when apparently at some party Ben had been claiming he had lost his virginity long time ago when he had been away on holiday with his cousins, and when he took a girl upstairs he was so drunk he couldn't get hard. The girl laughed at him and told everyone.

"Get the fuck over it. I'm not a prude like you." Ben cracks his knucles, as if he could beat Harry...

Harry rolls his eyes, he likes to tease Ben from time to time and push him to the edge. Sometimes he'd just ignore him, and some other he would walk away.

Harry drives like a madman after school. He parks almost violently outside his house and makes sure no one is watching as he runs down the street to Louis' house and jumps the fence in less than a blink to get in through the glass door of the garden, he knows the house well enough.

He stands there silently, and feels like a total weirdo, he can't believe his actions, he's about to get out because he's feeling so creepy when he notices the cup on the counter, it's a little warm, just a little, could have gone unnoticed, except he knows that Louis like to drink tea after every meal... and he couldn't have left it there if he had been out.

Maybe it's just his paranoia. But then, on the table there's Louis' bag... 

Harry walks upstairs and remembers the first time he saw Louis in panties, he smiles a little, but his smile fades as soon as he sees Louis lying on the floor and sees the shattered glass all over the floor. He runs to Louis and holds him, oh no. No no no no.

Harry panics for a little, and scans the room, and there it is, the almost empty bottle that makes him go to an alert state. He shakes Louis and feels like crying.

"Oh my God. Baby, please. Please." Harry carries Louis to the bathroom and sits them both next to the toilet. Harry sticks his fingers down Louis' throat and pushes down until it works and Louis is throwing up. 

The dry tears down Louis' cheeks are replaced by fresh ones as Louis' wakes up weakly to vomit.

"'Arry" Louis cries harder when he realizes whats happening. Harry holds him, and kisses his head. They stay like that for a long time, Harry listens to Louis cry and his heart breaks about ten times.

"No, no. 's okay, I promise. We'll figure it out." Harry says as he presses kisses in Louis' forehead. He doesn't know exactly how or mostly WHAT is there to "figure out", but they will 'cause it's them,

Harry says nothing when Louis stands up, he just follows him like a lost puppy. Louis walks into the kitchen looking down at the floor and suddenly it's all awkward.

"How did you know I was here?" Louis asks as the fills a glass with water from the tap.

"I just did." Harry whispers... was it a bad thing or a mistake that he was there? 

Louis says nothing, he keeps himself busy drinking his water and re-filling the glass.

"You should go. I bet you've got homework to do." Louis finally turns around and meets Harry's stare. His expression was a weird mixture of pain and sadness.

"I tried to call yesterday." Harry says not moving, and suppressing the eye-roll, Louis is hitting on a major insecurity of his, because he feels like he's not mature enough to handle anything, he feels like no one takes him serious because of that, and he feels inferior when he's around Louis every time he thinks of that, how is he and how old Louis' is. Harry was made to take care of Louis because really, he can sense how much love he needs, and Harry's got all of that and even more. Love, nothing as pure as his own heart.

Can't they be _just_ Louis and Harry?

"I know." Louis says quietly.

"I wanted to explain why I couldn't come-"

"I understand, Harry. I really do. I know that you wanted to bang someone mature and you suddenly feel like the king of the hill, you get to be popular and I understand it's all about locker room bantering, you telling them how is it to fuck an older-"

"What?! Oh God, no. Never, Lou. Never!"

"You have to go out with girls of your age." Louis says as he looks at Harry directly in the eye.

"Oh fuck. That thing yesterday was seriously nothing, just my mom being my mom..." Please don't, Louis.

"I know she's trying to set you up, you should listen to her." 

No, Louis doesn't mean that. He can't be meaning that. Harry bites his knuckle for a second before taking a step forward, Louis seems to be so far away from him.

"You know, my mom was watching this show the other night. This soap opera she's been keeping track of, the story is just so lame... I was sitting next to her, had nothing to do. Suddenly this guy comes and I don't know, stuff happens. I only notice again when it is over, but you know, when credits roll down, there's this song..." Harry lets out a dry laugh and continues with his story. "I've only heard it before as a kid, a long time ago before my father away constantly. He used to own this record, and this song was in there. He used to dace around the house with my mother."

Louis looks into his eyes and listens.

"'s called Something Stupid, by Frank Sinnatra. And then I realized that that's my song, that I have to feel that way everytime I'm with you and a little something reminds me that we "can'" be together because I'm just a fucking child, and you have to treat me like one, because of something stupid i've said or done..." Harry confesses to Louis, and Jesus, the tension it's just too much, because Louis knows the song, of course he's heard it before and he is pretty sure that he owns that record too.

Louis goes through the lyrics in his mind quickly... 'and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid, like I love you'.

It all goes by so quick in a second. Louis realizes and Harry says it out loud.

"I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."

 

 

...............................................................................................................

 

 _I know I stand in line,_  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance,   
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me  
  
And afterwards we drop into   
A quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all,   
By saying something stupid  
Like "I love you".

...........................................

 _I can see it in your eyes,_  
That you despise the same old lies  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you,   
For me it's true  
It never seemed so right before

 __  
I practice every day to find  
Some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until   
The evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you

_..........................................._

_The time is right_  
Your perfume fills my head,   
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all,   
By saying something stupid  
Like "I love you".

 

 

:)

[Something Stupid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f48fpoSEPU)


	11. Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, the feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry and I won't ever take this long to update again. Actually, more than half of tha chaper had been there already written, waiting for me as well.
> 
> SORRY!

 

 

 

Louis' ears are ringing, just because of the pure and painful silence.

Suddenly it all comes to him, every single thing that happened, what didn't happened and what could have happened. Louis remembers packing his things in a rush, trying to be quiet so his parents wouldn't wake up.

And then Louis goes back a little further, missing the dance, HIS dance. So okay, Louis could have been dancing with Andrew, it could have been his night, he could have been crowned. He thinks about all he missed, how his teen years were practically stolen and he didn't did anything about it.

Louis had always wondered after leaving Toby where he could have ended. He imagines himself dancing with his face buried in Andrew's neck.

_"Fate, up against your will, through the thick and thin. He will wait until you give yourself to him", Louis sang as Andrew leaded thier dance, spinning him around. The school's power couple, Louis felt happy and tired because he had been dancing all night and Andrew had been such a gentleman._

_Louis would send his friends a fond eye roll as they would giggle around._

 

Unfortunately, that same night Louis had tried smoking weed with Toby, he chocked on the smoke and coughed for about 5 minutes. Then, he spended the next 7 minutes being awkwardly fingered by Toby, and then being fucked umcorfortably on the backseat of Toby's friend or cousin's  car, he doesn't remember, all he knows is that he's in pain.

 

Just as quick as those thoughts come, they leave and Louis can't do anything but to reach for Harry. Harry is quick to wrap his long arms around Louis.

"Say it again". Louis sobs out.

"I love you." Harry kisses his head.

"Again,"

"I love you, Lou."

"Again and again and again." Louis whines through his cries.

"I love you Lou. So so so fucking much, I love you. I love you." Harry tightens his hold and kisses Louis' hair over and over. Then he takes Louis by the chin and kisses the blue eyed gently. When he pulls away Louis jumps up and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

"Again." Louis says worried, as if he wanted to be sure he wasn't dreaming, that this was happening.

"I love you Lou. I love you and only you." Harry says carefully, never breaking the eye conctact.

"I love you too, so so so much." Louis says his throat burns with every word, and his cheeks get ter-stained again.

 

The rest of the evening goes by slowly, Harry can't stop thinking about the image of Louis lying in the floor, the broken glass and the pills. Questions and "what if's" won't leave Harry's mind, they don't talk for a long time, they just sit in silence, Louis' head on Harry's chest and he doesn't want to spoil it.

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I just wanted to sleep" Louis tells Harry after a long long silence.

Harry says nothing, and kisses his temple.

Louis makes a silent promise that afternoon, he'll keep Harry for as long as he can, but if he senses an oportunity Harry must take, he won't hesitate on leaving him alone. All because he can't take certain experinces away from the boy, not like they did with him, and he feels scared that someone, that Harry will meet someone at school or somewhere else, just someone that isn't him and love them, love them way more than Harry loves him.

He holds onto harry thinking about enjoying it while it lasts, is not a very optimistic thing to do, and he cries a little harder. Harry will just hold him tighter because he knows and doesn't have a clue at the same time. He just knows. But this is where he belongs, and no one can break them apart.

 

 

 

Anne brings the topic on one particular night, she suddenly decides to make Harry's favourite pasta for dinner, and after they're done she goes back to the kitchen just to come back with chocolate souflé.

And Harry knows, he knows her too well.

"Harry dear, so homecoming..."

Suddenly dessert doesn't seem as appealing, and he's looking for a big excuse to leave.

"Oh, mum I forgot I have to pick up my trainers. I left them at Niall-'s and I'm gonna need them".

"You mean the ones that you wore last night?" Anne asks with a knowing look.

Harry sighs and groans in frustration.

"Ask Kristen out." She smiles at her son.

"I don't think I wanna go, that's just to start."

"But it's your last year, hun."

"I don't really want to, even if I decided to go, I just don't wanna ask anyone, I'd go on my own." Harry tries to play his cards well.

Harry gives Anne an annoyed look as he pushes his plate and heads back to his room.

 

 

Then, the next day after another excuse, he walks to the next street to jump the fence to Louis' home.

He's greeted by a charming Louis wearing tight high waisted jeans with a floral shirt.

They make out for a bit agains the kitchen counter and then Louis makes them some tea as Harry rambles on about his team mates.

"I mean, seriously they thought coach wouldn't notice but..."

"You should ask her out." Louis cuts him off suddenly.

Harry's words get caught in his throat.

"Yeah, you should go to Homecoming with that Kristy girl." Louis smiles shyly.

"Oh, erm... I, I don't really."

"Your mum called" Louis says simply.  "And... It is your last year." He adds .

"I just won't be happy there, not if I don't get to be with the one I love." Harry says looking down at his hands.

Louis laughs tenderly at Harry's words, he goes over to him and grabs his face with both of his tiny hands getting Harry to look at him.

"I missed my own school dance, and it was the worst decision of my life." Louis whispers to him. "You should seriously go, don't miss the chance to wear a tux and the corsage, all those embarrassing but lovely pictures... just don't." Louis kisses him softly.

"Just think about it." Louis says at last before going back to the stove to serve the boiling water.

 

 

So then Harry is sitting on the passenger side of his mother's car as Anne talk excitedly about finding the right color, so that his tie can match Kristen's dress.

And comes back later with a bunch of bags, they've bought every single thing that Anne thought was lovely. Two new pairs of shoes, because they would look great but she would leave it to Harry to decide at the end, three baby blue ties with different patters, a tux from an expensive boutique.

Anne ran back inside to phone everyone of her friends, because she felt too proud and she's realized, _again,_ that Harry's all grown up now.

"You know, we should get Louis to come here on Saturday to help us, he was a model after all, and he's got this fashion sense, now that I think about it we should have taken him with us to the mall. Well, I'm gonna go phone him now and then you could... I don't know, walk a short distance and ask the pretty young Greene lady." Anne winks at him.

 

 

 

 

After awkward greetings with the Greene's Harry asks reluctantly and they celebrate with cake and coffee.

Harry avoids Kristen all week until Friday, and only because Kristen approached him in front of everyone at the cafeteria. 

"People can see." Niall whispers at him when they notice her coming towards them.

"Yeah well..." Harry just stares at her.

"But you said she's absolutely nothing." Niall continues, because honestly he doesn't really like her.

"Leave the girl alone, Nialler." Liam tells Niall as he elbows him.

Now Kristen is standing in front of them and the whole _popular_ table is staring at her.

"Harry, what time are you gonna pick me up tomorrow?" She says a tad nervous. 

Her question makes everyone's faces change and it lights some whispers here and there.

"Seven." Harry nods at her and turns back to his tray.

 

"Well wasn't that awkward." Niall breaks the silence as he stuffs his mouth with chips.

"Who were you planning to ask on the first place?" Liam asks a bit shy...

_Louis._

_Lovely Louis._

"No one really, I was actually thinking of skipping it... but I guess it _is_ my last year and that crap, so I let my mother do whatever she wanted."

Everyone continues to chatter about homecoming, who's taking who, hottest couples and cute dresses. And of course they do talk about the weird ten second talk during lunch time.

 

The next day Anne barges into Harry's room and lifts the covers up. 

"Morning!" she says and goes to open the curtains.

"Mgh" Harry groans.

"Your protein shake is sitting on the counter, now breakfast in five." She says at last and walks to the door. "Don't go back to sleep, I mean it." She warns.

Harry maybe wouldn't have been so bloody tired if he had gone to bed when he said he was going to bed. But only to sneak out to see Louis. They took a bath together as Harry told him about the strange dream he had.

He left after Louis had fallen asleep on his chest when they finished watching a some cheesy movie that was on when they turned the telly.

So Harry gets up, and trips with his own feet.

"You look horribly tired young man." is the first thing he listens to once he's sitting for breakfast.

The second Anne puts a plate in front of him, he digs in to avoid any more conversation.

Harry goes out for a run to clear his mind, to come to a conclusion. He feel's strange and he kind of hates everyone or anything that doesn't involve Louis. He's tired of his friends, not Niall and Liam, they do listen... most of the time. But he hates the popular table, the popular group. They don't listen, they don't care about records or good films. They don't talk about books the way Louis does, they don't talk about books at all.

And he wishes he liked them, a tiny bit part of him wishes that he could feel the same way he felt about them a year ago. But he's happy with his life and the way it's changed since Louis came.

He showers and has lunch alone in his room because life became too much in a week.

What is he gonna do?

 

What is-

Harry jumps out of his seat and runs downstairs, grabs the keys and yells.

"I'll be back in twenty." Before leaving in a rush.

He comes back 25 minutes later and runs up to his room before Anne can ask her anything.

And then he goes back downstairs when Louis arrives carrying a big bag, so Harry runs to helo him and grabs it as if it was nothing.

Louis gives Harry a shy smile and  opens his bag to get everything out.

"Let's start with the hair, shall we?" Harry nods  hypnotized, because when he stares Louis eyes, is like he discovers a new color every time.

They spend almost forty minutes combing and fixing every detail, Louis quiffs Harry's hair with smart hands and cute concentration faces.

Then Harry goes up to his room to change comes down only with his pants and shirt on,  and his suspenders in hand, and scans the room with his eyes.

"She just went upstairs to get every single tie you guys bought." Louis answers his doubt.

"I've never wore these ones before, but you have..." He says with a smirk. Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry sure had to bring up the kinky sex they've been having.

Anne comes down a minute after.

"Baby blue... they're all the same color!" Louis giggles.

"It's my favourite, I couldn't help it." Harry says lowly.

Louis stares at them for a sec before picking one with simple patterns. "This one" and he grabs it, and he places it around Harrys neck. The taller boy starts to make the knot, but Louis stops him.

"Let me." He whispers. "You look really handsome." And Harry wants to take Louis and run away.

"Well, my job is done!" Louis says loudly after the fixes Harry's tie and neck.

"My handsome boy!" Anne says lovingly before snapping a picture of him. "Well, you are on time. Go get Kristy, don't forget the corsage."

Harry's legs feel heavy with every step he takes, he grabs the car keys and its almost like they're burning.

He glances at Louis one last time before walking out to his car.

 

He greets both Mr. and Mrs. Greene. He waits patiently in the living room. He poses for every picture by the chimney and finally, he gives her the corsage. And even though Kristen's dress is blue, it doesn't match, it wasn't meant to, because it was meant to match someone else's eyes.

They walk hand in hand to the car and they haven't really talk except for the formalities and such.

"You want to get something to eat before the dance?"

"But it starts at eight." She answers.

"Which means we arrive at nine." Harry says dryly. "We could go to get burgers and shakes at some retro diner I know. That's where I meet most of my friends before any dance or something alike." Kristen nods liking the idea.

But they don't talk for the rest of the way.

It is weird, but no one makes a comment. He sees Liam and his girlfriend and he's both jealous and happy of his friend. Even Niall got a date, with a girl he actually likes, with a girl he's liked for sometime now. A girl of his own age...

 

The gym actually looks nice, well decorated with expensive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and one of those bands are playing some ballad he's never heard before.

They actually star playing careless whisper by Wham!, and his mouth feels dry. 

Harry tries to keep the track of conversation, they're talking about how much the neighborhood's changed since she moved back and he stopped listening five minutes ago, but his ears perk up at what she says next.

"I like it so far, it is as I remember. About you know, I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't like that Louis person, he was famous and all, but get over it! His career is finished, so I thought it was bit unnecessary the whole welcome party, they didn't throw one for me and my family" 

 "You moved BACK. Jesus, don't you have another life to pester? Louis doesn't even know your name, you get over him." Harry says a bit annoyed. He's usually not as rude, but there have been a bunch of factors that have spoiled his whole day, and he can't stand hearing Louis' name followed by mean things, and so far, Kristen is the only person that's met Louis that talks crap about him.

 

They forget about the little incident and decide to have a dance. 

But then it snaps. Suddenly Harry realizes that everyone is having so much fun, and he's not enjoying the night at all. He sees everyone dancing and happy and he's having an internal crisis. 

He turns to Kristen and he actually feels guilty.

"I am so sorry Kristen, I can't do this." 

 

And he runs.

He is in such a rush to get away, to breathe. Air, that is what he's missing. 

The drives like a mad man and almost misses a red light.

He feels like there's not enough air, he parks almost violently and searches for it on the glove compartment. The next thing he's doing is that he's throwing knocking out rushedly on Louis' front door, not giving a damn if anyone sees him.

When Louis opens, he's speechless, far from surprised.

"I couldn't." Harry says before throwing himself at Louis.They both go in

"I couldn't because it wasn't you. Her hand didn't fit in mine like yours does, her laughter doesn't sound like the most beautiful sound in the world."

"Oh Harry... oh no. I didn't wanted that for you, I..."

Harry cuts him off by kissing him gently, as if Louis was going to fade away, as if it was all a dream.

"I picked a corsage but it didn't matched... and I thought that-"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" He says as he pulls out a different a prettier corsage.

"Oh." and Louis feels like crying, so he does a bit.

"Don't cry, baby." Harry says as he takes Louis' hand and kisses it before putting on the blue corsage, one that matched Louis' eye, the color he learned that was quite hard to find, but one he knew by heart.

They slowed danced with no background music.

And Louis cried softly and Harry held him tight.

 

 

 

"I know." He would say. "I'm here now."


	12. Is this what you wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little too plain, a little too short. But much more to come!

 

 

 

"You were the promise at dawn  
I was the morning after. You were Jesus Christ my Lord  
I was the money lender. You were the sensitive woman  
I was the very reverend Freud. You were the manual orgasm  
I was the dirty little boy   


And is this what you wanted...

To live in a house that is haunted  
By the ghost of you and me?"*

 

 

 

Louis felt attacked by so many emotions, but Harry made sure to keep a steady hold of him, and they swayed to Leonard Cohen on the background. Harry had been listening to a bunch of his dad's old records, and he found them rather interesting, when he heard Leonard Cohen sing 

 _'Is this what you wanted?'_ he knew that that one was meant to tell his' and Louis' story.

 

.

.

 

"And finally, the we are proud to pronounce King of the dance, the one and only star quarterback HARRY STYLES!!" The principal announces just a 28 minutes after Harry's just left.

Everybody shuts up. And after a minute, when Harry doesn't go up to get his crown, caos replaces joy.

"I saw him when he arrived!"

"His date is here, where is he?!"

"He's been acting weird for ages, did he actually win?"

"Did he left?"

 

...

 

Harry kisses down Louis' throat as the shorter one sneaks a hand down his pants.

"Button ups are so sexy on you." Louis says hotly in his ear.

"Yeah? Do you want me to keep it on?"

Louis nods bitting his lip and he gets rid of his shirt.

Harry sits on the bed and Louis straddles him, he frowns playfully and Harry runs his fingers down his spine, with his other hand he caresses Louis' cheek and runs his thumb over Louis' lips. Louis darts his tongue out and licks Harry's thumb sensually, that's when he feels Harry start to harden, he can feel the taller's dick poking his thigh.

"Give me you tie." Louis let's out a tiny whimper when he feels Harry's mouth latching on his pink nipple.

Harry reaches for it blindly and hands it to Louis, still sucking on the pink nub.

"Hands up, cowboy." 

And Harry might come in that moment.

Louis ties Harry's wrists together to the headboard and then sucks a bruise, right over one that was fading. The blue eyed walks around the room and starts striping sensually, he can see Harry suffering a little, because his cock looks so red and hard as rock.

"What do you want me to do Harry?"

He hears a whimpers and then Harry's deep husky voice.

"Finger yourself, Lou."

And Louis is definitely hard, it's so hot, the sight, the proposal. Everything.

"Yeah, you wanna see how I pleasure myself? Picturing you? Naught Harry." Louis says as he plays with the waistband of his silk panties, he takes his index finger to his mouth and starts sucking it eagerly.

He makes eyes contact with Harry, who is sweating and his arms look like they're made of steel, and then Louis proceeds to sit next to Harry, he lifts up his legs and moves the panties a side, exposing the pink flesh, and with a slow movement, he buries his finger in it.

"Fuck, fuck" Louis curses loudly.

Harry bites his lip at the gorgeous sight, if had been one of his multiple fantasies when he first fancied Louis. he thought about the older one with his fingers deep inside him, all pretty and sweaty, pushing his fingers deep to get some release.

And when Louis starts to pinch on his nipples, Harry feels his cock twitch.

"Sit on my face. Please Lou, please."

Louis almost feel sorry, hearing Harry's sensual voice, he is making it hard for the both of them, pun intended.

So he kisses Harry deeply before climbing on top of him.

He says nothing, he feels Harry's tongue slowly wetting his ring of muscle, he takes a deep breath before leaning down and taking Harry's heavy cock in his hand, he kisses the head and proceeds to get it all inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks he deep throats Harry and gets a few moans on exchange.

"I'm gonna ride you, I'm gonna take you cock very slow, too slow. And you are not allowed to move. Yeah?"

"Yes yes yes." Harry grits out because he es on the fucking edge.

And Louis does that thing he loves, where he rolls down the condom with his mouth, and in a second Louis is impaling himself on Harry's big cock.

 

They don't last very long, but it is pure bliss when they're done. Harry can add another mark to the list of things he loves about Louis, the sex, the very kinky sex.

"I have to go." Harry mumbles twenty minutes after they've finished and Louis had released him, now they're lying down on the bed, and Harry's got a tight grip on Louis.

"Yeah, you do." Louis whispers to his lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow, but I guess I'll have to explain to my mother, she'll find out, so I'll call you first." Harry sighs and stands up in search of his pants.

"No boxers?" Louis smirks.

"Mmmh, they're a bit sticky." Harry winks, and he finished putting on his clothes just to disappear into the bathroom to comb his hair. "Hope I don't look like I've had great sex with a minx that loves to pull my hair."

Louis laughs at that and walks to Harry, he buries his nose to harry's neck and his favourite giant lifts him up in a warm hug.

"I love you." He says and kisses Louis' hair.

"So do I, so so much." Louis is now properly wrapped around him like a koala, it makes it harder for Harry to leave.

"You go to bed, I'll let myself out." And with a last kiss, he is out like a light.

When he's home, Anne is not in sight, he knows she'll know but at least he can avoid it until tomorrow and he goes to bed feeling tired, with a weird sensation as if he felt guilty, but warm. Weird.

Breakfast is okay, he is quiet thought and Anne isn't asking anything. She knows. Harry can confirm it because she's having coffee and staring at him, so he gets a little nervous.

"I know." Anne says as soon as her son finally looks at her.

"I-"

"I'm sorry." She continues. "I guess I did pushed you a little. Lauren called earlier and well, she isn't as thrilled, but then I realized."

Harry says nothing.

"I think you've been a little... erm, you know, hard on her. You didn't really gave her the other chance that we were talking about, but I was mistaken trying to force you. So... I'm sorry if you felt pressured."

"I-"

"I know you've had hard days, football and all those tutoring lessons you've been taking after school."

Anne stood up and took her mug to the sink.

"Your dad called, he's got a meeting in NY and then he's flying back to Hong Kong to finish I don't know what. The good news is that after that, he'll be back with us!" Anne says happily.

"Don't overthink things, Lauren was pissed. You do owe that sweet girl and apology, but anything else is up to you."

 

It was a weird weird miracle.

Harry actually felt like he was some sort of undefeatable soldier, first World War was won. So he went out to the pool, and waited, he waited until he had to deal with the rest. Then later, he would meet Louis a few blocks away and they would go out to the movies a few hours away from here.

"Harry! Niall's on the phone" His mum yelled from the kitchen.

he jogged inside and hopped on the counter grabbing the phone.

"Yeah?"

"You are one crazy man" is the first thing he hears.

"Mmmh, care to elaborate?"

"You fucking won King of the prom." Niall laughed, "Everyone was fucking looking out for you, didn't even noticed when you left."

"I had erm, you know... I was extremely uncomfortable. And-"

"Dude, 'm not your mum, you don't really have to you know, make any excuse or anything. Actually Liam and I weren't as surprised, you said you didn't wanted to go, your mother pushed you to ask your neighbor and, well yeah. By the way, how did it go with your mother? 'cause that girl was looking rather pissed... bet she told her mother and..."

"Yeah yeah, she's actually pretty cool about that. She kind of noticed too."

"Just, don't know. Just get it together, man. I miss our trio, I miss the wild parties and all. And we are getting kind of tired of waiting for you to introduce us to your lover."

Harry freezes at that last sentence.

"What..."

"Look man, it's not like you're being as obvious, but your mother called the other day looking for you, and i told her that you and Liam had gone out to get the pizza. And then she called again the other night... you had a couple of scratches and well, I don't know, I did good thinking."

"Niall, listen I'm not-"

"I guess it is about your purity ring, or whatever. Mate, you can like talk to us..." Niall sounded actually hurt.

"I guess I owe you guys and apology, and thanks for covering my back! Look, everything has been so weird since school started, and I don't really have a lover or anything... it is just really hard to explain. Look," Harry sighs and rubs his temple. "I owe you big time, and I will return the favour any day, just like you said, I need to get it together."

"Well, yeah. That's cool man. Come over tomorrow, and we'll actually do something..."

"Yeah, and thank you again, man."

Harry had no idea he was holding his breath until he hung up, and the weird sensation was back to his chest.

"Mother!" Harry yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you seen the toolbox? Mr. Tomlinson called to tell me his sink kind of broke, and I guess we kind of owe him." He continued yelling, and then he heard the door opening upstairs.

"Harry, boy! You don't have to yell, would it have killed you if you walked all the way upstairs?" Anne replied as she actually walked downstairs. "Check under the kitchen sink. I'm going out with the girls and I won't be back until very late. After you're back there are frozen pizzas in the fridge. I don't like it when you eat frozen food,  but I didn't had time to cook something. Or you can order something, you know there's money in my drawer. Say hi to Lou." Anne grabs her purse and car keys.

"Remember to lock the door." She reminds him and gives Harry a quick hug before rushing out.

"Thank you! I don't know what or who are you, but thank you." Harry says loudly looking up to the ceiling. 

He dresses in loose basketball shorts, a white t shirt with ripped sleeves and a snapback backwards, pushing down his curls. 

Out with the girls, he thinks. That means no one is spying on the street. He grabs to toolbox anyways so that it doesn't look any less normal, casual, as if it was true. And heads to the end of the street.

He rings the doorbell, and waits patiently. Doing it right, no one suspects a thing, he's not jumping the fence. He's here to fix that sink. 

"Harry!" Louis says with a small surprised laugh when he notices what Harry is holding he actually laughs.

Louis smiles at lets him in and it takes a second after they've closed the door to drop the toolbox and haul Louis up.

"How did it go?" Louis asks once they've snogged out for about five minutes.

"Well, it didn't go wrong... she told me that she understood and, well. She's cool with my decisions. It was so weird." Harry confesses the uneasy feeling and he realizes that he is so much more in love with Louis, because he listens. He feels like he could tell Louis anything, anything. And is not like he hasn't...

"It's okay, we're okay." Louis whispers. "What's with all the tools?" He asks next.

"Oh, erm. I told my mother that your sink was broke, and I thought I could be your here and fix it."

"Oh... oh." Louis winks at him after a giggle escapes his lips. "I don't know about the sink, but I think my jacuzzi is not working properly, want to help me check it out?" Louis kisses along Harry's jawline hotly.

"Yeah yeah." Harry nods hypnotized because he's just noticed how good and mouthwatering Louis' ass look in the yoga pants he's wearing.

.

.

.

The next day he picked up a few movies from the store and a beer six pack, and drove to Niall's house.

Liam greeted him at the door and Harry felt as if he hadn't had seen im in a long time, because in every football practice he would be to busy thinking about the fastest way to get to Louis, and in class, to busy thinking about how he can't understand a word the teacher's saying, and about Louis again.

"Harry, mate. Glad you're here." Liam gives him a sincere smile and they both bro fist.

"Brought some beer." Harry says walking to the kitchen.

"Niall's upstairs, he's trying to find the key to his father's studio. He says he's got the best rum in there, but it's locked."

"Found it!" He hears a second later and Niall is sliding down the stair railing.

"Ah, Harry! Great, this is great." Niall looks really happy to have him there.

 

And that makes Harry feel guilty.

 


	13. Guilty feet have got no rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, this a/n is just to share something quickly and to warn you. So recently a friend messaged me because a Wattpad User ( Xjeal0uis28) translated and posted my one shot (you're a good boy and you know it). Why am I calling this out? Because it is totally unfair, I speak perfect spanish and those who have followed my stories for a certain time know that I barely have the time to update, it's not like I don't want to share it with my fellow spanish readers, I will when I have the time and if I want to and that does not give anyone the right to do it. So also beware, and look out for your own stories. This person was taking away all the credit, writing author notes that of course would make anyone believe it was of their own. I just felt awfully sad, and hope you can understand. Thank you, now let's begin.

 

 

 

 

Harry had Louis pressed against his chest as the older one concentrated on his poetry book, there were certain moments when Louis would call for his attention because he had read something wonderful that he wanted to share with the curly lad, something that he found adorable because then again, Louis would think that the whole book was wonderful, and that had Harry smiling, Lou was so smart, he knew so many things. He was interested in so many things, and so passionate about it them...

He wonders, if he ever dated any of those girls that he may have had the slight interest in them, would it had been the same? would he feel such and admiration towards them? would he feel as in love with their thinking as he was with anything else about them?

"Hazz." Louis waved a hand. "You're doing it again" Louis smirked with that "seductive knowing look" that only Louis Tomlinson could give, similar to the one he's giving the camera in one of those portraits that he keeps in the studio.

"Sorry Lou" Harry kissed the top of his head.

"So... your birthday's coming up soon..."

Harry groaned a quietly. "What did she say? what is she planning?" Harry asked him, his mother had to be planning something, and sure he was finally turning eighteen, but was he happy with everything that didn't included the gorgeous Mr. Tomlinson?

"Mmh, nothing that I know about. But she did mentioned it earlier when she came by to ask me if i could keep and eye con you when you arrived. She was in such a rush and said she was going to be out all day... apparently you were swinging by Niall's for the day."

"Yeah, but I had some thing to take care of... I needed to remind Mr. Tomlinson something rather important, and sort out a very serious topic of how good his ass was looking in a pair of yoga pants." Harry said with fake seriousness.

"Oh really know? so did you fixed it?"

"Yes, had to rip the pants out of him and teach him a lesson. I hope he does it again." Now Harry was smirking playfully at his lover.

"You're such a dork." Louis snorted but laughed, because he actually enjoyed the yummy sex they both had just an hour ago.

"Your dork." Harry said as he got closer.

"And you only get to be mine."

"I don't know Lou, Mr. Tomlinson, my neighbor seems to be giving some looks, I think he likes me. And I have to say, he's quite good looking."

Louis smacked Harry in the chest.

"Ha ha, as if." Louis said with a fond eye roll.

They both stood up from where they were lying on the sofa that had a pretty amazing view that went a little beyond the posh neighborhood and could see the pretty green hills of the suburb that California could offer. The couple decided to have tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiched for lunch, Louis sad on the kitchen table as Harry moved around the kitchen, roaming through the fridge and running to the stove to check on the boiling tomatoes, occasionally stopping his steps to snog Louis a little before returning to his cooking rush. God he was so in love. They were so in love.

 

It had been sometime since the dance. Harry still can't believe that somehow he had gotten away with everything, as Niall had said so many times after being accused of finish all the alcohol or food, he would often say: If anything, I AM THE VICTIM.

Kristen gave him the burning stare for days, and her small group of friends would whisper every time he walked by. But it was so much better than having to be nice and hang out with her because of all the pressure and suspicion he might cause if he denied.

He walked around school, he tried his best to hang out with his friends. He actually went to a few parties since then, being a little awkward and rushing out after an hour or so. But hey, Harry Styles was at that party and he still owns the school. Niall looks really happy every time the three of them go out, so it is all working out. School's still pretty much the same, the football team could do better, they're going through a tough season, and if there's a time and place of the day where the thought of Louis is no distracting him, it's when he's on the field.

 

He's having a pretty important game on Friday, coach has been pushing them extra harder for two weeks now, having them come on the weekend for extra practice and he ends up sore everywhere, he feels like the time when Louis tried to get him to do yoga with him, it was quite awful and he wasn't very good considering that he couldn't watch Lou do all those positions without imagining him naked, damn Mr. Tomlinson was so flexible.

"Hey mom." Harry calls as he walks into the kitchen, his mother is about to finish his protein shake before they leave , Anne's heading to the country club to have a match of tenis with some friends and she's dropping him at practice.

"I swear that this can't be right, you boys must be so tired with all the extra practice. But i guess it's worth it if you say so."

"Yeah, it is a big deal. The most important game of the season."

"Yeah yeah." Anne with a sigh.

"But hey, i was wondering, like i told you it is really important. So why don't you bring a bunch of people. We could invite Louis and you could ring your friends, you know the wives of dad's coworkers, you know that little kid, Ben. He likes football and you told me i was a role model to him. You know, those friends that you haven't seen lately, don't bother with all the neighbors... you- you know. Like..." Harry suddenly felt nervous, but he wanted Louis to be there, and he was being pretty insistent that she invited all those friends who don't live in this neighborhood, just because the don't know much.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, that would be a great excuse to catch up with them. Although I feel like some of our neighbors in here-"

"No!" Harry was quick to intervine before she could finish. "They know about my life and everything, sometimes i feel way to crowed and even attacked mom. Just Lou... is."

And blinked a little perplexed, a little taken back.

"Okay hun... go get your bag and I'll see you in the car." Anne handed him the glass and grabbed her keys.

Practice wasn't really bad, he was a still sore but managed. Although, by the end of this one, he felt as if his legs were gonna fall.

"Mate, your birthday's coming up! It's gonna be so sick!" Niall talked cheerly as both of them sat on the bench, Harry was quick to shower and was now packing his stuff while Liam and Niall were still drying themselves off.

"Mh, dunno mate." Harry said carelessly as he tossed his sweaty jersey into his bag.

"The big 18, you have to celebrate it big time."

"I suppose, but I can't make any promises."

Liam said nothing and Niall just eyed him curiously.

Through the day Harry had no clue what to think, he totally had forgotten about his birthday coming up, and whatever happened, he only hoped that it wasn't a big mess. He waited for his friends and suddenly a wave of anxiety rush through his body. He tries to calm down but God he's so stressed out.

"Ready to go, mate. Wanna drive?" Liam comes out and his irish best mate.

"No, I don't feel very you know... I'm so very tired." Harry denied when he noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Oh, okay. So burgers and fries, then that zombie movie at eight?"

"Oh yeah, I'm planning to get in that contest thing where you eat this massive burger and they hang your picture in the men's room."

"I actually wanna see that." Liam says with a laugh. Ben came out of the dressing rooms and brushed a little to hard on Liam.

He had been a little more rude, with more direct attacks.

"What the fuck!" Harry yelled making Ben turn around.

"Mate, leave it." Liam said with a little eye roll.

"What the fuck with what Styles?"

"You are such an asshole!" Harry gritted out as he stomped towards Ben.

"Payne can't defend himself?"

"Quit the attitude, gonna get yourself kicked out of the team!" Harry turned around not wanting to see anymore of Ben or he'll have a heart attack.

He tries and manages to have a good time, but he worries too much about everything, and he's is actually worried that he's not having a good time and he's just making himself believe that he is, but maybe and just maybe he isn't. Rambling again, spacing out from time to time. What is even life.

And then he's back to school, tired as ever because he's favourite sunday routine is to sneak out and it is totally worth it when his precious Lou is throwing his head back as he devours him. He deserves such a nice midnight dessert.

It had been later that week when he was so casually lying in bed with Louis that the older males asked him.

"Well, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh, Lou you don't have to get me anything."

"Oh, c'mon you big goof. It is a big deal even if you don't want it to be. Tell me." Louis knowing look as he sat up and grabbed his glass from the bedside table sipping on his white wine.

"You don't get a choice." Louis said finally after a minute of silence.

Harry pressed his lips together and a small frown appeared.

"No no, don't give me that face." Louis raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Just think about it."

"Yeah..." Harry said with a sigh, he could never say no to Louis, Louis was about to speak again when a pair of pink lips crashed into his own.

So yeah, it had been slow week with lost of early "happy birthdays" from everyone around school, as if he was some sort of celebrity. He high-fived a bunch of people that would wish him good luck for the game. Until it was the day, it had been a stressful day from the moment he woke up. By the end of the school day everyone rushed to go home and get ready.

He was pretty nervous, Louis was coming to the game, to THE game. The other team were by far their biggest competition, they were tough and had been doing absolutely amazing during the whole season. Harry sat on the bench and grabbed his helmet with both of his hands, until he heard his coach's whistle, with a steady grip on his helmet he ran out to the field and looked out for him. Harry felt actual goosebumps when he spotted Louis in the crowd.

And he looked at his two best friends. Niall looked nervous for the first time about a game, he was mostly pretty relaxed or pretended to be, either way, he was nervous. And Liam was in deep thinking, getting in his zone. Something Harry needs to do, something he needs.

Ben didn't even cracked an awful joke about anyone or was mean per se, so Harry thought that finally a good thing had came with this pretty stressful day.

Harry yelled time out, he ran to his coach and then back at his team that had gathered together. There were only ten minutes left and it was a tie. A fucking tie and they had to think.

"We're doing your play Horan." Harry spoke loudly for all the team to hear.

Niall was actually gaping, he was surprised, scared and nervous.

"It won't work, it's lame as fuck." Ben snorts.

"Ben out." Harry said coldly before glancing at a freshie. "Get in." the curly quarterback yelled before clapping his hands and running towards his coach to let him know the finally move. When the game continued and there were only a few minutes left, it was a movie ending, that one where they actually win but barely, and even when both him and Niall are being lifted he still feels the weight of the world on his shoulders and hasn't been able to get rid of that feeling since a few days ago.

Saturday morning he wakes up to the sound that can only mean one thing. His mother, aunt and he believes that even on the phone his is singing happy birthday to him. Harry groans and hides his face in his hands. Fucking hell no.

He groans internally, this used to be kind of cute but stopped being something he enjoyed for about three years now. Harry opens his eyes to see his aunt holding a cupcake with a candle on, and his mother holding the phone.

"My baby is eighteen oh goodness." Anne looks like she is about to cry. "You hear that honey? Our wonderful son... " Right, as if his dad could know through the phone how much he's grown since he left, and how handsome he looks. _It's a a freaking phone call, mother._

He honestly can't understand what is it that's been bugging him so much, he gives both women a tight smile, blows on the candle and throws himself back on the bed.

"Be ready in an hour sweety, we'll be going for breakfast." He sees his mom leave the cupcake on the desk on her way out and he wants to scream.

He actually gets out of bed and showers, and thinks he looks okay. He got a new haircut three days ago, and Louis seemed to really like it. _"Short hair looks so hot on you"_ is what Lou said before pushing him down on the bed. He snaps out of this thoughts when he hears his lover's voice downstairs, at first he thinks he's imagining it, but god, that precious accent is something real.

"Hey Lou" he grins as stands tall against the doorframe.

"Harry, happy birthday mon cherie" Louis says happily. "Well, just came by to drop the plate Anne lend me last week. And of course to say happy birthday. "

"You sure you don't want to join us for brunch?" Anne insist.

"Oh no no, i've got quite a busy morning, really sorry." Louis says with a sweet smile.

Anne smiles back and goes out to start the car, her sister already waiting out.

"You know... i thought about my birthday gift..." Harry says as they both walk to the main door slowly so very slowly.

"Sooo." Louis looks up at him with a bright smile.

"Let's run away together." Harry stops to look at Louis directly in the eye.

Louis' face transforms in a second and now the look on his face is a little tragic.

"Harry, oh... no no no. What?! Are you serious?"

"I've got money saved up, let's leave this place. You can go back to modeling, I could go to the community college wherever we go..."

"Please tell me you're joking. You can't do this to Anne, I can't do this to her!!" Louis rubs his temple as he opens the door. "Harry, I can't do this to you..." It's all Louis says before rushing out and that's when Anne drives out of the garage door.

"Hop in, darling."

And now he remembers.

That wednesday, before the poetry, before the sex. The couple is having coffee and it slips out through the talk...

_"... I don't know, i feel like I can talk about it more openly or even crack a joke about it, but honestly those were hard time and I just felt like I was drowning everyday of my life. Running away is not easy when the money is tight and you're seventeen." Louis holds his mug up and takes a sip._

_"I thought about it like sometime ago, but I figured that besides the whole hurting people you love... I do want to go to college, wasn't planning on running away to be homeless, so I do agree that money is an issue."_

_"Well, you got that right, I personally wouldn't let you. College is important, I mean I would pay for your tuition if necessary, Harry you can't m-"_

That's when Harry stopped listening, before it turned into a stay in school speech, and reconsidered the idea.

What was the issue then? if money wasn't a problem... he figured...

 

Out for the whole day, finally it's about seven, almost eight when they go back. As Harry steps out he hears his mother "Hun, gonna drop out your aunt. I'll be back soon." And she winked at him.

He is actually surprised as he walks in to have what seems to be the whole school in his house. An insane amount of alcohol and pizza it's all over the counter and everyone screams "Surprise!!"

"Shit" is all he manages to say and drops his keys. Harry spots Liam and Niall in the crowd and gives them a surprised smile as he shakes his head playfully.

After two hours into the party, he figures that maybe his mom isn't coming back soon. He is a tiny bit drunk, and he thinks he is fucking dreaming when Louis walks through the door.

"Harry I need to talk you, what you said this morning- HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, we are in public." Louis speaks gritting his teeth and taking a step back as Harry leans in to kiss him, the small stupid birthday hat that looks like it belongs to a kid's birthday party almost slips out of Harry's hair.

"I'm the birthday boy and I haven't been kissed by this gorgeous minx in front of me." He slurs and pouts.

Louis is about to speak when even louder music starts to play, and both look to where Liam is helping Niall to get on top of the table, and they both break into an instrumental version of Careless Whisper by Wham!

Louis frowns worriedly as he grabs Harry by the arm and takes them both up stairs. Louis locks harry's bedroom and Harry starts to undress.

"That's more like it... something I actually wanted to do on my birthday. Hey, i've got this birthday hat on, now you can ride the birthday boy!"

"I am not here to do that. Just... just come to my house when the party is over." Is all Louis says before yanking the door open and running as fast as he can to get back to his place.

 

Harry almost sobers up immediately and after two hours of trying to actually sober up, because he is already clumsy but now..., and now the party has died, he's got 50% of the people who sowed up passed out, and the other 50% gone.

He walks carefully to Louis' house and opens the front door, which was unlocked as expected. Harry walks in to find a tired looking Louis sitting on the kitchen table. And very quickly he notices the three large heavy looking suitcases on the living room's floor.

"Harry..." Louis has been crying and Harry just knows, with no hesitation he lounges forward to hold Louis.

"Oh, Lou...I didn't-" He gets cut off by Louis kissing him.

It is almost and instinct when Harry hauls Louis up and carries him up to the bedroom, he carefully lowers Louis into the silk sheets and without breaking the eye contact he pulls Louis' lace shorts and slips a hand under the fabric of his t shirt to pinch the older one's rossy nipple.

Harry will forever be wondered and starstruck at Louis' beautiful form... like the first time.

 

 


	14. As you leave me please would you close the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspelling idk. Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

Harry kissed Louis one more time, he took a glance at the window and wondered about the time and he also thought for a brief second about his mother. Those thoughts were not scaring him for some odd reason and leaned to kiss Louis one more time as the smaller one kept a steady hold on his neck.

"I'm gonna go home and pack my bags." Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his jeans, as it had been a common thing, not putting his boxers back on. When Louis said nothing he turned to face him and found him resting on his elbows bitting his lip in concern.

"Lou... look at me." Harry ran to the bed and grabbed both sides of Louis' face and kissed him tenderly. "It'll turn out okay, I'll be back and the rest can fuck off."

Louis closed his eyes for a sec, his voice had been caught in his throat.

_Please don't change your mind._

"Yeah... yeah okay." Louis nodded as a tear threatened to fall. 

"Just get dressed." Harry kissed once more before turning around with his shirt in hand as he almost yanked the door open. With big steps he rushed to his house, wouldn't it be a bad thing if anyone saw? 

 

Lauren Greene had been up for most of the night constantly checking out her window. She had some friends over, some poker and wine were a great excuse to gossip around with some college friends and neighbors. A little after ten Anne had showed up with two bottles of wine and a big smile.

Lauren had smiled back but felt a little queasy, Anne was showing up to her small party, yet her daughter was upstairs upset. And she knew why. 

She could hear it, she could hear the loud music and the teenagers. 

It was awfully late when she stood up form her seat to open a new bottle of wine, just as she had popped the bottle open, she couldn't believe what she saw, and it reminded her of a similar situation on an early morning. Harry Styles was walking quite fast, no shirt on, hair a mess and what she can recognize from the bad lighting street lamps can provide, a few marks on his chest, the ones that are dark enough. 

 

"Anne..." She calls over. "I have just seen your son crossing the street with no shirt on."

Anne stands up form her seat and goes over to the kitchen, and leans into the sink as Lauren is doing. 

"He was coming out from Louis Tomlinson's house, look, the door still open." Lauren's face is unreadable as she shows Anne. 

A thousand things run through her mind, she stays still for a while but snaps out of her thoughts as she goes back to the living room, a bunch of things run through her mind, she does remember the last party and how that turned out... and still shocked she tries to play it cool, she forces a smile and carefully as she is aware of all the other women in the room eyeing her, judging her, and collects her purse and sweater. Then she turns to Lauren.

"Lauren, it has been a wonderful time. I must be going, but I hope you and your family love banana bread as much as i do, I will be baking some tomorrow and I'll be sure to bring some over..." By the time she finishes her sentence, she gets a strange feeling and can't helo but feel a little insecure. 

Lauren Greene takes her time, wastes no time on giving her a fake (THE fakest) smile as she smirks a little and opens the door for Anne not breaking the eye contact, making Anne feel even more nervous.

Anne Styles is barely aware of how late it is, she feel a little numb as she steps a foot outside, she's walking right on the middle of the street and doesn't even notice that the music has died now, she's halfway near her house when she notices Louis' kitchen light turn on, she knows that place well enough, it's barely noticeable but she notices, she's worried.

And that is the only thing that makes her keep walking instead of turning to the right, she stands outside Louis' front door, and when she's about to knock she notices it's open. What could Harry have done? What if Louis is mad, if Harry did or broke something and-

She walks in, it's just the instinct kicking in, god Harry is gonna be in so much trouble if it is about the car or whatever it is.

"Louis?" She calls as she walks in. For a second she eyes the luggage on the living room, but almost runs upstairs when she hears a thump coming from upstairs. She walks even faster bursts into the model's bedroom with more than a worried frown on her face to find Louis walking out of the closet carrying a big bag. In a second her face transforms as she scans the room and sees all the clothes scattered around and she meets Louis' eyes.

His face is just pure panic, his grip on the bag visibly tightens as his whole body goes rigid. 

Anne can't comprehend, the body language and all of this. Louis is covered in hickeys, he's wearing Harry's flannel shirt, her son's flannel shirt... and she knows. She knows as soon as she takes the smallest glance to the foot of the bed. She bought Harry those boxers, her son's underwear lying there on the floor.

Anne's eyes widen, she takes a step and the sound of her palm colliding on Louis' cheek echoes.

"How dare you?!" 

Louis can't speak, he feels like his soul has just left his body, he can't breathe... he is barely processing that this is happening.

"I-" He immediately stops as Anne raises her hand again, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she puts it down as she inhales a shaky breathe. 

"I welcomed you into this neighborhood, into my house... I offered help, for fucks sake I made sure you were okay since you've been here, and you... you-" Anne breaks into cries.

"LOU, I'M-" Harry stops at the doorframe, and all the color drains from his face.

"Mom..."

"Harry, my God, what are you doing?!" Anne screams and walks to her son.

"Oh God, oh no... NO NO NO!" Anne cries out loud as she notices her son holding a fully packed bag and she realizes.

"You two were planning on running away together... you know what, FUCK YOU." Anne turns to Louis furiously, she stomps towards him and she's about to slap him again but a string grip on her wrist stops her.

She turns her head to find Harry, her Harry holding her back, the curly lad doesn't let go of her arm until he's walked to stand in between her and Louis.

"Harry..."

"I love him."

And now it is him who receives the slap.

"You can't say that!! Oh my God. How?! What did I ever did to you Louis Tomlinson?!"

"Mother, this... You can't... Look I've made up-"

"STOP. I won't let you finish that sentence. You are not fucking going anywhere, and YOU, YOU DEPRIVED PERSON, I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" 

"Anne, this was not meant to happen, is just that Harry and I."

"There is no Harry and you, you... you whore. You leave my son alone, you pervert." Anne cannot believe that such vocabulary is leaving her mouth, but she can't also believe her neighbor and her son have been fucking and now her son wants to ruin his life by intending to run away with such "lovely" neighbor she thought she was living next to... or well, close enough.

There is a short silence in which Louis can clearly listen to Anne curse him.

"Harry, go home now." She say sternly as she glares at Louis.

"No." Comes her son's answer a little bit hesitant.

"I SAID NOW!" 

"Mom, you don't understand-"

"I don't understand you say?! As MY son was planning to run away with our neighbor, that I asume has been fucking just as I was inviting this...  _whore_  into my home, my life?! The one I treated like a friend?! The one I trusted with my son?! Excuse you Harry, but you are out of your mind and I want you to go home right in this instant."

Harry glares at his mother but then he feels a small hand grab his own. 

"Harry go home." Louis says quietly looking down making the younger one turn around.

"Lou..."

"Go." The blue eyed says as he meets his eye.

"I can't leave you... I can't Lou, we have to g-"

"Go Harry, go home-" Louis sobs out and give his lover a pleading look. 

Louis was destroyed and scared, Harry needed absolutely nothing to tell.

Harry took a step back and it was now Anne's turn to grip his arm pulling him towards her. 

"You are sick, Louis Tomlinson. Taking away my son like that! OH MY GOD, what am I going to do?! Harry, your father is gonna be so pissed. I am far from pissed!!" Anne's screams could be heard in the quiet neighborhood.

So when the whole girl reunion from across the street far from curious appeared in the hallway of Louis' house, it was the end.

_"Anne, what's going on?"_

She couldn't tell which one of them had said that, because not half a second later the mumbles and whispers start as they scan de the room and the three of them from head to toe.

_"Oh lord..."_

**" _They are running away together!"_**  A loud voice can be heard in among the whispers.

That's when all the yelling and curses start.

"Leave him alone!" Harry tries desperately to cover Louis, to make them stop.

_"Of course he is a pervert, you see the way he dresses?!"_

Louis looks so small and Anne is standing speechless as all of the other women attack Louis. Some of them push him, as they try to grab him and Harry starts to panic because they have cornered them.

Louis pushes past them and gives Anne one last sad glance before he tries his best to get away. Harry is screaming his name over and over as the crowd chases Louis. The yelling starts to get louder and Harry stands shocked for a second before scrambling after them.

Louis eyes start to water and the tears blur his vision, all the yelling, they ripping his clothes. He can't open his car, the keys fall from his hand and he is just barely quick enough to pick them up because someone tries to take them.

Harry tries so bad to push them away. He sees Louis as he manages to get inside his car. By this time, the whole neighborhood is out, everyone from the whole street, everyone from the party...

And Louis drives, he drives away and Harry runs, he chases the car but Louis is gone. The tall curly boy stands in the middle of the road trying to understand, to act...  and everybody is staring at him.

 

 

 

It takes a while before everybody goes back inside their houses, but they won't allow him or his mother or anyone to forget. Anne stares at him thinking what went wrong, asking herself how or why, Harry soon gets tired and numbly makes his way towards his house. He leaves the door open as he knows his mother is following behind, judging him. He notices that everyone is gone so goes upstairs to his room. 

Now sober, now not in a rush, he sits on the bed quietly for a long time before he looks up and notices a package in his desk, and he wonders for how long has that been there, when he takes it in his hands he sees the note sticking to it.

_"Happy 18th birthday Harry. I am very proud of you son._

_-Des Styles."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: just a few more chapters. I'm thinking two...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... new at this. Also, I'm on Wattpad. Follow me (?)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/DancingHellcat505


End file.
